Begegnung mit Folgen
by Severus88
Summary: Eine unbekannte Frau ist auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore. Doch bis sie auf ihn trifft, hat sie noch eine Begegnung mit unserem Zaubertränkeprofessor. Sie verbirgt viele Geheimnisse in sich! Wer ist sie und was will sie?
1. Der Zusammenstoß

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine FF. Das ist meine erste eigene Fanfiction und ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir Kommentare da lasst und sagt wie ihr sie findet und was ich besser machen kann? Danke schön!

Ich würde diese FF auf jeden Fall allen Severus Snape Fans empfehlen! Aber auch alle anderen können sie natürlich gerne lesen:)

Vielen Dank für das Beseitigen von Fehlern und Helfen an meine kleine Zikke! Hab dich echt super mega dolle lieb! Du bist die beste Beta! B/N: Mach ich doch gern meine kleine Maus! Hab dich auch wahnsinnig doll lieb!

Bei dieser FF sollte auf jeden Fall die Altersbegrenzung beachtet werden, da es an manchen Stellen nicht jugendfrei ist! Allerdings ist es in den ersten Kaps noch nicht schlimm.

Disclaimer: Alle Orte und Personen aus Harry Potter gehören der einzigartigen Jo! Allein ausgedachte Personen und Orte gehören mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld

* * *

Es war Montagmorgen und der Nebel schlich sich über das weite Land, den See und das große Quidditch-Spielfeld. Dennoch schienen schon ein paar vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen auf das Gelände. _Es sieht so fantastisch aus und alles ist so riesig und doch wunderschön_, dachte sich eine junge Frau. Ihr Name war Sammy und sie hatte hier etwas zu erledigen. _Alles ist so friedlich und ruhig. Aber ich glaube in zwei Wochen sieht das anders aus, wenn alle Schüler da sind und die Schule wieder beginnt._ Samantha stand vor dem großen Eingangstor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie war da um den Schulleiter aufzusuchen und um ihn um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Als die Frau die Eingangshalle betratwurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Denn sie sah vor sich eine gigantische weiße Marmortreppe und zu beiden Seiten dieser jeweils ein paar Türen und auf der rechten Seite dazu noch eine große Tür. Sammy fragte sich, was wohl dahinter sein mag. _Aber das kann ich ja auch später noch herausfinden _dachte sie sich. Allerdings wusste Samantha nun nicht wo das Büro des Direx war und fand zu ihrem Bedauern auch keine Hinweisschilder. _Nicht einmal Schilder oder ähnlich findet man hier, woran man sich orientieren könnte. Wo bin ich hier nur hingeraten_ dachte sie und so rief sie laut „Hallo ist hier jemand?" Doch ihr antwortete keiner. Sie versuchte es noch zweimal, allerdings wieder ohne Erfolg. So ging sieohne es zu ahnen die Treppe hinaufimmer noch davon bezaubert wie schön alles aussah. Plötzlich machte es WUMPS. Sammy war mit irgendwem zusammen gestoßen, aber sie konnte noch nicht schauen wer es war, denn ihr war total schwarz vor den Augen geworden und ein Schwindelgefühl erreichte sie. Und die junge Frau spürte nur noch wie es unter ihr hart wurde und sie fürchterliche Schmerzen erlitt...

„Autsch, verdammt noch mal können Sie nicht aufpassen?" schrie Severus Snape mit wütender Stimme, denn er war gerade in Eile und wollte in seine Privaträume sich entspannen und frisch machen, als er plötzlich auf der großen Treppe mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Es beförderte ihn auf sein Hinterteil. Er hörte etwas poltern und rumpeln. Er sah sich um wer ihn da so hart auf den Boden fallen lies. Plötzlich erblickte er eine junge Frau, welche am Ende der Treppe lag und sich nicht zuckte. Snape rannte zu ihr runter. „Hallo können sie mich hören?" fragte er und schüttelte sie dabei ein wenig in der Hoffnung sie aufwecken zu können. Doch nichts geschah. _Ausgerechnet das auch noch. Verdammt _kam es in Severus hoch. Er nahm die Zerbrechlicheauf die Arme und brachte sie in sein Zimmer, welches näher als die Krankenstadion im 3.Stock war. Sie immer noch in seinen Armen haltendbetrat er sein Zimmer und setzte sie zunächst auf einen Sessel, damit er freie Hände hatte um sein Bett für sie herzurichten. Dann brachte er sie schließlich in sein heiliges Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf sein Himmelbett. Nun betrachtete Snape erst einmal wen er sich da überhaupt mit auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte. Wenn er jetzt etwas hätte sagen sollen, dann wäre er sprachlos gewesen. Er fand sie sah nett aus. _Nein, nein, nein .. sie war wunderschön_, verbesserte er sich selbst. Ihre langen blonden Haare waren gelockt und es passte zur ihrem niedlichem Gesicht. Sie war eine Schönheit. Etwas zierlich sah sie aus, dennoch hatte sie schöne Rundungen und einen gut gebauten Körper. Severus strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. _Was mach ich da? Was red ich da nur? Ich bin der gefürchtete Zaubertränkeprofessor ... und ich berühre eine Frau, eine wunderschöne Frau. Nein, Serverus, nein, du darfst solche Gedanken nicht haben_, dachte er. Er hatte sich noch nie so denken hören. Und schon gar nicht über eine ihm fremde Person. Er gab zu, sie sah wirklich gut aus, aber da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er gar nicht wusste wer sie war und was sie hier suchte. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, wer diese Schönheit denn sei bemerkte er erst spät das sie sich rührte. Sie schien aufzuwachen und schaute Severus genau in die Augen. _Was für schöne leuchtend blaue Augen sie doch hat,_ kam es ihm in den Sinn._ So wunderschön blau und so rein. Es passte zu ihr. Zu ihrem entzückendem Aussehen, ihrer guten Figur, den langen blonden Locken. Es passte einfach alles. Eine wirklich wunderschöne Frau_, dachte Snape. Und wenn er, Severus Snape, das dachte dann muss sie wirklich gut aussehen, denn der gefürchtete Professor fand nie, fast nie, eine Frau so schön, dass ihm die Worte fehlten.

Sammy fühlte sich als würde sie aus einem langen Schlaf erwachen. Hier im Raum lag ein für sie unbekannter Geruch. Es roch nach Kräutern! Das fand Samantha sehr merkwürdig. Wo war sie? Die Frau hielt ihre Augen noch geschlossen, da sie sich zuerst nicht sicher war, wo sie sich befand. Alles in ihr schien zu schmerzen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schrecklich an.

Sie wunderte sich, denn sie lag weich. Wenn es kein Bett ist, dann wüsste sie auch nicht weiter. Außerdem schien eine Satin-Decke über ihr zu liegen, das merkte sie einfach.

Samantha war nicht allein. Es war noch jemand im Zimmer. Sie hörte es! Hier im Raum war es sehr kühl und sie war unendlich dankbar, dass jemand ihren Körper zugedeckt hatte. Sie erkannte einen Umriss einer Person, als Sammy langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Es war dunkel im Zimmer und der oder die Unbekannte war ebenfalls dunkel gekleidet. Erst dachte sie, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte, wegen der schulterlangen Haareaber dann erkannte sie einen schwarzgekleideten Zauberer mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren denn plötzlich entflammte irgendwo Feuer. Sie fand den Auslöser – ein Kamin – und bemerkte dass sie sich anscheinend im Schlafzimmer des Unbekannten befanden. Durch die Lichtquelle konnte sie die Augen des Mannes erkennen, sie waren genauso schwarz wie seine Kleidung, aber unglaublich schön und verdammt sexy. Er bemerkte sie erst nicht, denn es dauerte einen Moment bis er sie anblickte und das mit diesen Augen, die sie wahnsinnig machten. Sammy wäre am liebsten in ihnen versunken. _Unglaublich schön_ dachte sie!

_Was sie jetzt wohl denkt _fragte er sich. Ein Schweigen trat ein, doch sie brach es indem sie ganz langsam, etwas verwirrt und mit immer lauter werdender Stimme fragte „Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Und wer sind SIE?" Sammy wollte sich gerade aufsetzen, als ein Schmerz ihren ganzen Körper durchzog. „AU, verdammt! Warum ..." schrie sie auf und wollte weiter fragen, aber Snape unterbrach und besänftigte sie „Stopp, stopp, stopp! Immer mit der Ruhe Lady! Sie sollten noch etwas liegen bleiben. Meine Frage die ich so eben stellen wollte, nach ihrem Gesundheitsstand, hat sich ja damit erledigt. Und kein Grund zur Panik. Mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich bin hier, in Hogwarts, Zaubertrankmeister. Sie befinden sich in meinen privaten Räumen und …" Er stoppte mit reden, als er in einem etwas gefährlicherem Tonfall weiter sagte „Und sie sind auf der Treppe in mich hineingerannt.Wer weiß wo sie ihre Augen hatten! Jedenfalls ging es für sie dann die Treppe abwärts. Ich war leider selbst auf meinem Hinterteil gelandet, durch ihre Nichtbeachtung des Weges, und konnte sie deswegen nicht davor bewahren, die Treppe noch einmal von unten zu begutachten.Als ich bei ihnen war, waren sie bewusstlos und ich habe mir erlaubt, Sie in meine Räume zubringen, da ich Sie nicht erst 3 Stockwerke höher schleppen wollte, wo sich unsere Krankenstation befin…!" Mit einem leisen und zögerlichem „Entschuldigung, Sir!" unterbrach er sie. _Was fiel dieser Göre ein? Sie unterbricht mich einfach. Was will dieses Weib _dachte er und kochte innerlich vor Wut, dennoch knurrte er kurz und knapp „Schon gut! Passen Sie das nächste Mal einfach auf, wenn Sie umherlaufen!"

Sammy hatte wieder das Gefühl verspürt sich aufrichten zu wollen. Abermals überkamen sie unendliche Schmerzen. Er beobachtete sie, aber sie wusste nicht was er denkt, obwohl sie es zu gerne wissen würde. Als sie einen dritten Versuch machte sich hinzusetzen, hielt er sie leicht mit seinen Händen an den Schultern und drückte sie sanft zurück ins Kissen. Dann sagte er mit schroffem Ton „Warten Sie, Miss!" und schon verlies er sein Schlafzimmer und hinterließ eine verwirrte Sammy. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden kam er aber zurück und trug etwas in seinen Händen, was sie nicht ganz identifizieren konnte. Severus kam immer näher und reichte ihr dann eine Phiole mit einer gelb-grünlich ekelhaft aussehenden Flüssigkeit. Dann sagte er in demselben Ton wie kurz vorher „Trinken Sie!" und ohne nachzufragen oder zu zögern trank sie. Es schmeckte süß, sehr süß, sogar zu süß und schon passierte es. Sammy verschluckte sich. Snape klopfte ihr gleich auf den Rücken und sie schrie wieder einmal laut auf. „Verdammt passen Sie doch auf Professor!" und plötzlich hatte sie sich schlagartig aufgerichtet und saß nun in seinem Bett, gerade und aufrichtig. iSeltsam, wirklich seltsam/i durchfuhr es in ihren Gedanken, bevor sie es laut aussprach. „Sir, was war das für ein Trank? Ich konnte mich ohne jeglichen Schmerz hinsetzen, aber als Sie mir auf den Rücken schlugen empfand ich heftigen Schmerz!" Zum ersten Mal seitdem sie aufgewacht war und mit ihm sprach, sagte er nun schon fast freundlich „Also hat er geholfen? Das ist schön! Es war ein Trank gegen ihre Schmerzen, allerdings wirkt er nur für die Schmerzen wenn sie sich bewegen. Diese Salbe hier" er deutete auf eine kleine Tube „wird ihre Berührungsschmerzen lindern. Beides von mir selbst entwickelt." Es schien als nahm seine Gesichtsfarbe plötzlich etwas zu. „Danke Professor!" sagte Sammy und lächelte schüchtern.

Und dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein, was er völlig vergessen hatte. Da sagte er wieder in einem strengen Ton „Miss! Würden Sie mir vielleicht verraten, wie Sie heißen und wer Sie sind?"

„Oh Entschuldigung, Sir, das ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Samantha Agatha Janina Fortune. Aber nennen Sie mich bitte Samantha, Sammy oder Miss Fortune. Danke! Und wer ich bin sehen sie doch, oder haben sie Tomaten auf den Augen? Ich bin eine Frau."

_Fortune? Diesen Namen habe ich schon irgendwo mal gehört. Allerdings kann ich ihn jetzt leider nicht einordnen. Verdammt. Und natürlich habe ich Augen im Kopf. Was bildet sich diese Frau eigentlich ein? Ich habe sie vorhinmit meinen eigenen Händen hier her getragen und dabei ist mir ihr weiblicher Körper natürlich aufgefallen_ dachte er wütend. Dann sagte er noch etwas strenger „Natürlich sehe ich, dass sie eine FRAU sind!" und blickte sie dabei an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihr Dekollete, seine Augen weiteten sich und sie bemerkte wo er hinsah, denn die Decke musste in der ganzen Zeit etwas runter gerutscht sein und nun hatte er einen wunderbaren Ausblick. _Wie blöd bin ich eigentlich? Verdammt, dieser Mann macht mich noch wahnsinnig_ dachte sie sich und sagte dann etwas lachend „Ja natürlich, haben sie es bemerkt" und Severus wurde wieder um einiges farbenfroher im Gesicht. A/N: Hier habe ich mich wirklich selbst übertroffen . Eine meiner Lieblingsszenen

„Miss Fortune, was wollen Sie hier eigentlich?" versuchte er das Gespräch fortzusetzen.

„Zum Direktor Dumbledore!"

„Was wollen Sie von ihm?"

„Nichts, was Sie angeht!"

„WAS wollen sie?"

„Wird das hier eine Fragestunde, Sir? Es geht nur ihn und mich etwas an und wenn er meinem Vorschlag zustimmt, werden sie es ganz sicher auch erfahren, Severus!"

„Nennen Sie mich nicht bei meinem Vornahmen Samantha Agatha Janina. Für SIE bin ich immer noch Professor Snape!" schrie er nun wütend. Sein Blick wurde eiskalt und man konnte den Tod in seinen Augen sehen. Sammy zuckte zusammen, als er das sagte und auch die Erwähnung ihres gesamten von ihr verhassten Vornamen war sie nicht mehr gewohnt. Außerdem hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass er sie anschreien würde.

„Wo ist der Direktor, Sir?" fragte sie nun vorsichtig und ohne auf das vorher Gesagte von ihm einzugehen.

„Bestimmt in seinem Büro!" sagte er schroff. Dann setzte er in einem etwas freundlicheren Ton fort „Ich werde Professor Dumbledore von ihnen in Kenntnis setzen und ihn hierher bestellen, aber vorher sollten sie sich noch etwas ausruhen. Außerdem sollten wir auch langsam die Salbe auftragen, bevor sie weiterhin bei jeder Berührung zusammenzucken."

Samantha antwortete nur „Okay" denn sie wusste, dass wenn er die Salbe auftragen würde, er etwas sehen wird, was er nicht sehen sollte und dann kommen nur noch mehr lächerliche Fragen und darauf hatte sie im Moment keine Lust! Deshalb sagte sie „Ich würde vorher gern noch eine Runde schlafen, wenn das möglich wäre? Ich bin ziemlich fertig und mir tut wirklich innerlich noch alles weh. Die Salbe können wir hinterher auftragen, ok?" Severus war mit dem Vorschlag zufrieden. „Ja in Ordnung Miss Fortune. In der Zeit werde ich mit dem Schulleiter reden. Ruh dich aus!" Ihre Antwort war ein einfaches „Danke" und schon war sie auch schon im Traumland.

**A/N: Ja das war das erste Kap und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik, lasst mir doch bitte nen Kommi da. Dann gibts auch ein neues Kap. Dankööö knuddl Eure Severus88**


	2. Dumbledore und das Bad

_Bisher noch kein einzigstes Review? Ich glaub, da muss ich mal mit dem nächsten Kap nachhelfen und ich hoffe es bewirkt etwas. Sagt mir doch bitte, wie ihr meine Story findet, was ich besser machen kann und so - Egal ob Lob oder Kritik, ich freu mich über jedes Review !_**

* * *

**

Er klopfte an die Tür und schon wurde diese wie von Zauberhand geöffnet. „Severus, mein Junge! Was gibt es? Es klang ziemlich dringend." fragte der große alte Zauberer namens Dumbledore, während er Snape´s Räume betrat. Er erblickte ihn hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sie begrüßten sich, bevor Severus anfing zu reden.

„Albus ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Als ich von ihnen kam bin ich mit ihr zusammen gestoßen und nun ist sie hier bei mir."

„Mit wem bist du zusammen gestoßen?"

„Mit einer jungen Lady namens Samantha Fortune."

„Hmm" Dumbledore überlegte und spielte dabei mit seinem langen grauen Bart als er weitersagte „Fortune. Dieser Name. Ich kann ihn nicht zuordnen, aber ich bin mir sicher ihn schon mal gehört zuhaben."

„Mir kommt er auch bekannt vor, aber ich habe noch nichts Genaueres herausgefunden."

„Schon gut, Severus! Aber warum ist sie jetzt bei dir? Und wo? Ich sehe hier niemanden außer uns beiden."

„Sie ist die Treppe heruntergestürzt und ich hab Miss Fortune in meinen Räumen behandelt. Nun wollte sie erst einmal eine Runde schlafen und liegt in meinem Schlafzimmer. Dann will sie Sie sprechen, Albus."

„Weißt du, was die junge Dame möchte?"

„Nein, sie war so freundlich und hat mir klar gemacht, dass es mich nichts angeht." sagte Snape nun in einem verbitterten Ton.

Plötzlich kamen aus dem Schlafzimmer Geräusche, die wie Schreie klangen. Severus sagte nur „Warte hier, Albus." und schon war er durch die Schlafzimmertür verschwunden.

Als er den Raum betrat, sah er Sammy auf dem Bett liegen, in sich zusammen gerollt und mit den Fäusten auf die Matratze schlagend. Sie schrie wirklich. Er konnte einige einzelne Wörter verstehen als er näher an sie herantrat. So zum Beispiel „Lass mich los…" oder „…habe alles getan, My Lord ..." Als er den letzten Satz verstand fragte er sich: _Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was hat der dunkle Lord mit ihr zutun? _Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, fiel ihm ein, dass er Sammy erlösen musste. Severus nahm sanft aber bestimmend ihre Hände und sagte „Miss Fortune, Miss Fortune. Wachen Sie auf! Hören Sie mich? Sie müssen aufwachen." Nichts hat geholfen. Dann nahm er, ohne das es ihm richtig bewusst war, ihren Oberkörper und drückte sie zärtlich an sich und sagte noch einmal „Miss Fortune, alles ist gut. Beruhigen Sie sich. Es ist nichts passiert!" Schon bei seiner Berührung wurde sie ruhiger, aber bei seinen letzten Worten atmete sie nun wieder langsam. Dann sagte Snape noch einmal ganz leise „Es ist alles gut. Sie sind hier bei mir. Sie sind hier sicher. Es war nur ein Alptraum." Sammy schien nun richtig erwacht zu sein, denn jetzt löste sie sich langsam aus Severus' Umarmung und schaute ihn verschwitzt an. Dann sagte sie langsam „Es schien alles so echt."

„Ich weiß. Man hat es gehört. Nun ist alles vorbei."

„Danke, Professor Snape. Ohne Sie hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch lange weiter so geträumt."

„Nichts zu danken, Miss."

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Haben Sie Professor Dumbledore schon erreicht?"

„Ja, er wartet bereits im Zimmer nebenan. Möchten Sie das ich ihn hole?"

„Ja bitte! Das wäre sehr nett von ihnen."

Und schon stand er auf und verlies das Zimmer.

Sammy schien es wie eine Ewigkeit, als der Zaubertrankmeister endlich mit einem alten Mann im Rücken das Zimmer betrat. Severus blieb an der Tür stehen während Dumbledore weiter auf sie zukam. Er reichte ihr die Hand und schaute sie mit seinen lieben grauen Augen an. Samantha erwiderte seine Begrüßung und sagte „Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore! Mein Name ist Samantha Agatha Janina Fortune."

„Hallo mein liebes Kind! Schön Sie kennen zulernen. Severus war so freundlich und sagte, dass Sie mich sprechen möchten. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ja ich würde Sie gerne um einen Gefallen bitten, Professor. Allerdings wäre es angenehmer für mich, mit Ihnen unter vier Augen zureden." Als Severus das hörte, sah er sie mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an und dachte: _Wie kann Sie nur? Ich habe ihr geholfen und nun will Sie allein mit ihm reden. Was soll das und was verbirgt Sie?_

„Miss Fortune, ich versichere Ihnen, dass kein Wort was hier besprochen wird an die Außenwelt gelangt, wenn Sie es nicht möchten. Tun Sie einfach so, als sei Severus nicht da. Ich kann und möchte ihn schließlich auch nicht aus seinen eigenem Schlafzimmer vertreiben. Das verstehen Sie doch sicher?"

„Natürlich, Sir. Ok kommen wir zu meinem Anliegen. Ich weiß gar nicht so genau wo ich anfangen soll."

„Immer mit der Ruhe und ganz langsam. Sie müssen nicht aufgeregt sein. Fangen Sie da an, wo sie es für am Besten halten." sagte Dumbledore sehr freundlich und lächelte sie an.

„Danke Sir! Hmm .. also ich bin jetzt 19 Jahre jung und hätte vor zwei Jahren meinen Abschluss machen sollen. Leider" sie stoppte kurz und überlegte wie sie weiterreden sollte„kam es durch einige Zwischenfälle dazu, dass ich mein letztes Schuljahr an meiner früheren Schule nicht fortführen konnte. Und nun wollte ich Sie darum bitten" weiter kam sie nicht, denn Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit dem Worten „Dass Sie dieses eine Jahr hier in Hogwarts nachholen können?" und lächelte freundlich.

„Ja genau, Sir."

„Ich würde mich freuen, Sie als neue Schülerin an unserer Schule willkommen zu heißen Miss Fortune."

„Danke für die Ehre, Professor Dumbledore!"

„Die Ehre ist auf meiner Seite. Allerdings benötige ich noch einige Angaben von ihnen und natürlich ihr letztes Zeugnis."

„Das ist kein Problem, Sir." sagte Sammy und zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte und ein paar Blätter erschienen in ihrer Hand, welche sie dann Dumbledore reichte.

„Danke schön. Ich werd mich gleich darum kümmern, dass sie bald einem Haus zugeordnet werden können. Severus ist bestimmt so freundlich und zeigt ihnen das Schloss. Ich werde mit ihm gleich noch besprechen, wo sie am besten für die restlichen zwei Wochen aufgehoben sind. Denn leider können wir sie noch nicht in einen Gemeinschaftsraum lassen, da dies erst am letzten Ferientag möglich ist. Aber wir klären das schon. Bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen wünsche ich ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Severus wird sich gleich weiter um sie kümmern. Tschüss."

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor und danke nochmals."

Snape und Dumbledore verließen das Schlafzimmer und Sammy fragte sich: _Wo werde ich die nächsten zwei Wochen schlafen? In welches Haus komme ich wohl? Ich habe soviel Fragen. Diese kann ich ja dann alle Severus stellen. Severus? Seit wann nenne ich den Professor „Severus"? Es liegt bestimmt nur daran, dass Dumbledore ihn die ganze Zeit so nannte. Ja nichts anderes wird es sein_.

_Nun warte ich bestimmt schon eine Stunde hier. Wann kommt er nur endlich? Au verdammt, mir tut immer noch alles weh. Ich könnte jetzt ein schönes heißes Bad gebrauchen. Ob ich ihn darum bitten kann_ waren Sammy´s Gedanken, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Severus wieder zu ihr kam und sich neben sie auf sein Bett setzte. Er schaute sie erst sehr streng an, doch dann lächelte der Professor und sagte zu ihr „Miss Fortune, ich habe ihnen ein Bad eingelassen. Im Wasser können Sie sich erst einmal ein wenig frisch machen und entspannen. Dann können wir beide über das eben geschehene sprechen und ich erkläre ihnen welche Gedanken Dumbledore in Bezug auf Sie hat. Einverstanden?"

"Professor? Können Sie Gedanken lesen? Dieselbe Idee hatte ich auch gerade. Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Vielen lieben Dank."

„Was für ein Zufall." sagte er sarkastisch. „Wenn sie mir folgen würden, Miss?" Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Sammy wunderte sich erst, aber ergriff dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen diese Gelegenheit. Es schien, als würde Severus sie geheimnisvoll entführen wollen, als sie plötzlich vor einer Tür standen. Sie öffnete sich durch eine kurze Berührung von Snape und schon sah Samantha das wundervolle große Badezimmer. Sie war total überrascht, denn so groß und ordentlich hätte sie es nicht gedacht. In der Luft lag Rosenduft und die Wanne war bis obenhin gefüllt. Severus verabschiedete sich mit den Worten „Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie etwas benötigen." und schon war er aus dem Bad verschwunden.

Severus ging in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und legte sich auf seine schwarze Couch. Er musste nachdenken. Zuviel ging in seinem Kopf rum. _Wer war diese junge Frau eigentlich und warum konnte sie damals ihren Abschluss nicht machen? Wieso hab ich ihr in meinem Badezimmer ein Bad eingelassen? Warum? Irgendwie hat sie was Besonderes an sich. Aber Was? Ich glaube sie verbirgt viele Geheimnise und ich will versuchen sie ihr zu entlocken. Und nun kommt auch noch Albus hinzu. Er und seine blöden Ideen. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein, das er wollte, dass sie …_ und plötzlich wurde Snape aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hörte seinen Namen. Jemand rief nach ihm. _Samantha? Hat sie mich jetzt tatsächlich Severus gerufen? Das muss ich richtig stellen, schließlich ist sie bald eine meiner Schülerinnen. Samantha? Moment mal, hab ich diese junge Frau wirklich gerade „Samantha" genannt? Ohje Severus Snape, jetzt fängt es erst richtig an. Eh ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken mache, schaue ich erstmal was sie möchte._ Und schon war er auf dem Weg zu ihr.

Er wusste nicht ob er klopfen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich dann aber dafür, weil sie schließlich eine Frau war. „Miss Fortune? Alles in Ordnung? Kann ich reinkommen?" rief er durch die Tür hindurch. Und als Antwort kam nur ein „Aber sicher, Professor!" Er ging langsam ins Bad und schon allein ihr Anblick in der Wanne machte ihn wahnsinnig! Damit sie es nicht mitbekam, fragte er schnell „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Professor, es ist mir jetzt etwas peinlich, aber hätten Sie vielleicht etwas Haar-Shampoo für mich?"

Es huschte ein kleines Lächeln über seinen Mund und dann sagte er mit der größten Genugtuung „Aber natürlich." und schon machte er eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und eine kleine Flasche erschien in seiner Hand. Severus zögerte etwas, dann fragte er sanft und etwas verführerisch „Dürfte ich die Ehre haben und ihren Kopf massieren?" Sammy schaute nicht schlecht, als diese Worte ihr Ohr erreichten. _Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? ER will MIR die Haare waschen? Was ist in ihn gefahren? Aber vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee_ überlegte Samantha und lächelte zaghaft.

„Darf ich das als Ja ansehen, Miss Fortune?" fragte er nachdem er ihre Reaktion beobachtete.

„Aber gerne doch, Professor." und dabei zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Severus begann schon vorsichtig ihren Kopf zu massieren, während er sagte „Lehnen Sie sich ruhig zurück."

„Das tut gut. Sie haben wirklich geschickte Hände, aber was anderes hätte ich von einem Zaubertrankprofessor auch nicht erwartet."

„Nun ist aber gut mit Komplimenten, Miss Fortune!"

„Oh, Professor, ich bringe Sie doch nicht etwa in Verlegenheit." antwortete sie ihm herausfordernd.

„Nein, niemals. Mich doch nicht." antwortete er knapp. Dann trat Stille ein.

„Professor Snape?"

„Ja?"

„Was ist nun eigentlich wegen mir? Was sagt der Direktor? Wo werde ich wohnen und ist mit meinen Unterlagen alles okay?"

„Oh Verzeihung, Miss Fortune! Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Also es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Allerdings will Professor Dumbledore sie morgen noch einmal wegen ihres Zeugnisses sprechen. Ich weiß aber nicht warum. Als er mir das sagte, klang er ein wenig verärgert. Stimmt denn irgendetwas mit ihren Noten nicht?"

Sammy erschrak als sie diese Worte hörte und dachte einfach nur. _Verdammt! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Schließlich ist er nicht irgendwer, sonder Albus Dumbledore._

„Miss?" erklang nun Snape's Stimme. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe mich nur gerade gewundert, denn ich wüsste nicht, was nicht stimmen sollte." redete Sammy sich raus. Um vom Thema abzulenken sagte sie nun „Und wo werde ich wohnen bis die Schule beginnt? Kann ich nicht schon in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Nein, zu meinen Bedauern nicht. Denn Sie haben die große Ehre" dann stoppte er.

„Ja, was denn, Sir?"

„Ähm.. Sie dürfen … Sie sollen … Sie müssen …"_ B/N: Hach ich liebe diese Stelle_ dann machte er wieder eine Pause und begann erstmal den Schaum aus ihren Haaren zu waschen. Severus setzte sich nun auf den Badewannenrand und überlegte wie er es sagen sollte. Er schaute sie an und sein Blick traf den ihren. Beide versunken in diesem Augenblick. Nun fiel Severus wieder auf was für wunderschöne blaue Augen sie hatte. So blau wie der Ozean, einfach fantastisch. Dann lenkte er seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht ab und begutachtete ihren restlichen Körper, den er nun besser sehen konnte, da weniger Schaum vorhanden war. Traumhaft _schön. Zum anbeißen. Total sexy,_ dachte er. Sammy legte ihre Beinen gekonnt auf den Wannenrand und er staunte nicht schlecht. Seine Augen werden immer großer, bis er sich halbwegs wieder im Griff hatte. Dann streifte Snape, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, da er noch wie in Trance war, mit seinen Fingern ihre wunderschönen Beine. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie sehr Sammy es genoss und jede seiner Berührung beobachtete. Als Severus klar war, was er tat, zog er seine Hand schlagartig zurück. Er erhob sich, bevor er kühl zu ihr sagte „Was soll das, Miss Fortune, mich in so eine Lage zu bringen? Ich bin bald ihr Lehrer! Ich schlage vor, Sie kommen aus der Wanne, ziehen sich an und in der Zeit warte ich in meinem Wohnzimmer auf Sie, wo wir alles weitere bereden." Und schon verließ er sein Bad und hinterließ eine verwirrte Samantha.

_Wow, diese Berührung! Er hat so zarte Hände. Das habe ich aber schon gemerkt, als er meine Haare gewaschen hat. Warum macht er das eigentlich? Und wieso habe ich ihm meine Beine so verführerisch gezeigt? Ich muss verrückt sein! Oh ja, das muss ich! Aber es hat mir überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, dass er mich berührt hat. Dieser Mann ist einfach unglaublich und er fängt an mich zu interessieren. Was red ich da? Aber sein Blick war so voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft. Und diese Augen. Der Wahnsinn!_ waren Sammys letzte Gedanken.

**

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kap! Das 3. ist schon fast unterwegs, aber vorher will ich doch wenigstens ein paar Reviews haben. Kommt einfach auf den Knopf da unten Bing fast ist das review ferti ;)**


	3. Erklärungen über Erklärungen

Hmm es hat sich ja noch nicht viel Lust auf reviewn getan bei euch, na dann muss ich mal nachhelfen. Ich hoffe, dass schafft mein nächstes Kap! Die folgenden Kaps sind auch schon fertig, aber die gibts nur gegen Reviews Ich weiß ist fies, aber nur die Reviews sind das Lob für einen Autor!

_Nun zum Dank an meine beiden bisher einzigen Reviewer:_

_smile: Danköööö schön! Ich hoffe sie ist für dich weiterhin gut :)_

_Charybdis77: Danke das du auch meine Story durchgelesen hast und danke für das Kompli und die Kritik. Sorry das sev soviel OCC ist, aber wat sein mut das mut sein Naja und gleich zur Sache kommen sie ja nicht, nur´n kleiner Zwischenfall und selbst ein Severus Snape hat Gefühle, vorallem wenn er bissl OCC ist . Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel! Ich hoffe, dass neue Kap gefällt dir:)_

So und nun viel Spaß an alle!

Kapitel 3:

Severus entfachte Feuer im Kamin, nahm sich irgendein Buch aus seiner eigenen riesigen Bibliothek und setzte sich in einen Sessel nahe dem Feuer. Eigentlich wollte er nur lesen um sich von IHR abzulenken. Sie ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, seitdem er das Bad verlassen hatte. Dieses Mädchen .. nein diese Frau, diese junge Frau. Also, dieses junge Ding hat ihn irgendwie verzaubert. Nicht normal mit dem Zauberstab, nein sondern im Herzen. _Ihr Körper ist so wunderschön! Und ihre Beine, der Wahnsinn. Warum macht sie mich nur so verrückt? Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen, alles ist so schön und macht mich total wahnsinnig. Wie macht sie das nur? Eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nichts über sie und dennoch fasziniert sie mich einfach total__. Severus Snape, was denkst du da? Sie wird bald deine Schülerin sein. Du darfst keine Gefühle zu Samantha entwickeln!_ dachte er und da hörte er schon die Badezimmertür aufgehen. Schnell schlug er einfach irgendeine Seite in seinem Buch auf und tat so, als sei er darin vertieft.

Sammy trat aus dem Bad und ging ins Wohnzimmer. _Er liest in einem Buch. _Sie wusste nicht ob er sie mitbekommen hatte, also fragte sie leise „Professor Snape?". Da sie keine Reaktion sah, ging sie etwas auf ihn zu und hielt beim zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin an. „Professor?" Nun sagte er ohne aufzublicken „Miss Fortune, wenn sie mir schon Gesellschaft leisten wollen, dann seien sie doch so freundlich und setzen sich. Damit sie nicht sinnlos rum stehen müssen, wenn ich ihnen auch einen bequemen Sessel anbiete."Es ärgerte sie zwar, wie er mit ihr redete, aber sie tat wie ihr gesagt wurde. Dann herrschte Stille. Plötzlich schlug er sein Buch zu und sah auf.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend fehlten ihm die Worte. _Was macht sie nur mit mir? Warum tut sie das_? dachte er und setzte zum Sprechen an, als sie ihm zuvorkam. „Was ist los, Sir? Sind sie sprachlos?"

„Nein, nur geschockt." sagte er als Ausrede. „Was fällt Ihnen ein? Wieso haben Sie nur ein Handtuch um ihren zarten Körper? Und warum ausgerechnet das kleinste was es in meinem Bad gibt? Sie überraschen mich immer wieder!"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber leider sind alle anderen Badetücher nass und ich hatte keine Ahnung ob ich einfach nach anderen in ihren Schränken schauen kann" sagte sie nun mit Ironie in der Stimme, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Und dazu wusste ich auch nicht wo sich mein Gepäck befindet."

„Und da kamen sie nicht auf die Idee mich zu rufen? Ich wäre bestimmt so freundlich gewesen und hätte Ihnen weitere Handtücher gegeben bzw. ihren Koffer geholt!"

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Aber sagen sie, weil wir jetzt einmal so friedlich hier zusammen sitzen: Wo werde ich denn diese und die nächsten Tage verbringen und schlafen dürfen?"

Verdammt, das hatte er total vergessen. Wie konnte er nur?

„Miss Fortune, wenn ich Ihnen das gleich sage, dann lassen Sie bitte die Finger von allem, was sie zum umher werfen benutzen könnten. In Ordnung?"

„Also so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Ich meine, solange ich nicht gerade in unangenehmer und schrecklicher Gesellschaft sein werde."

„Wenn Sie mich als diese bezeichnen, dann tut es mir für Sie leid, denn dann …"

„Was? Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich bei IHNEN wohnen soll bis die Schule wieder anfängt, oder?"

„Doch, ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen!"

„Wessen verdammte Idee war das? Ihre? Das würde echt zu Ihnen passen, Professor!" sagte sie nun wütend.

„Dumbledore." sagte er nur kurz. _Das ihr das genauso gefällt wie mir, musste doch klar sein. Albus, dieser verrückte alte Mann!_

Sammy war so sauer, dass sie jetzt aus dem Wohnzimmer dieses Professors wollte. Sie stand etwas zu schnell auf und merkte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde und dann plötzlich verlies sie die Kraft in den Beinen.Sie war zusammen gebrochen. Snape ging sofort zu ihr.

Alles schmerzte und ihre Augenlider waren zu schwer um sie zu öffnen. _Verdammt. Was war nun schon wieder passiert und warum tut mir alles weh? Was sind das für Stimmen? Severus und Dumbledore? Ja_, dachte Sammy und hörte gespannt zu, während sie weiter so tat als ob sie schliefe.

„… gleich gerufen hast, Severus. Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

„Sagen wir es so, sie schien sich nicht gerade darüber gefreut zu haben, als ich ihr sagte, dass sie die restliche Zeit hier wohnen muss."

„Aber du weißt doch, dass es nicht anders geht."

„Ja, Albus. Aber das konnte ich ihr noch nicht erklären. Unsere junge Lady war leider zu schnell ausgerastet und wollte wahrscheinlich etwas an die frische Luft um sich abzureagieren."

„Severus, dann sag ihr bitte gleich wenn sie aufwacht, dass es nicht anders geht. Immerhin sind wir zwei und sie zur Zeit die Einzigen im Schloss und ich möchte nicht das ihr etwas passiert. Ich hoffe sie versteht das."

„Ich denke schon, aber ich glaube, fragen kannst du sie das gleich selbst und erklären brauch ich ihr das nun auch nicht mehr, warum sie ausgerechnet bei mir wohnen muss. Nicht wahr, Miss Fortune?"

_Wie hat er das nun wieder rausbekommen? Ich verfluche ihn noch irgendwann,_ waren Sammys erste Gedanken. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Komisch, sie lag auf einem Sofa und war mit einer Decke zugedeckt.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape, manchmal erstaunen Sie mich immer wieder!" Snape gab nur ein Schnauben von sich, während Dumbledore sich Sammy zuwandte.

„Hallo Samantha, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend."

„Gut. Also wie du vorhinschon mitbekommen hast, geht es leider nicht anders, als das du bei Professor Snape für die restliche Zeit wohnst. Zumindest solange bis einige Schüler und Lehrer in Hogwarts eingetroffen sind. Ist das in Ordnung oder gibt es da ein Problem?" Der Direktor sah Sammy freundlich und mit einem Leuchten in den Augen an. Diese blickte zu Snape, welcher ihren Blick erwiderte. Sie konnte seinen Blick allerdings nicht deuten.

„Sir, ich denke … ähm … es wird keine Probleme geben." sagte sie so nett sie konnte und warf Snape hinterher einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Dann hätten wir das auch geklärt." Nun wandte er sich Snape zu. „Severus, würdest du uns einen Augenblick entschuldigen und draußen auf mich warten?" Er nickte nur und verschwand hinaus in die Kerker.

„Nun Samantha, hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu erklären?" fragte Dumbledore sie freundlich.

„Was wollen Sie hören, Sir?" fragte Sammy nun verunsichert, mit der Ahnung zu wissen was ihr jetzt gleich bevorstand.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du allein darauf kommst. Du scheinst ein sehr kluges Mädchen zu sein. Jedes Fach hast du damals ohne große Probleme bestanden. Entschuldige mich, jedes laut dem Zeugnis was du mir übergeben hast. Aber nachdem ich es untersucht habe, hast du jedes Fach ausgezeichnet beendet, außer eines. Fast hättest du mich getäuscht und das soll schon was heißen. Schon alleine deshalb glaube ich, dass du eine sehr schlaue junge Hexe bist. Warum hast du das getan Samantha?" Er klang immer noch freundlich.

„Professor! Ich .. oh … entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, schließlich sind Sie der größte Zauberer den ich je getroffen habe. Ich wollte das nicht, aber … aber ich musste es versuchen … ich dachte, dass sie mich nicht nehmen, wenn ich … so schlecht in einem der wichtigsten Fächer bin!"

„Ich verstehe dich, Samantha, aber warum ausgerechnet dieses Fach? In Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bist du großartig, aber warum gerade in Zaubertränke so schlecht? Ich glaube das ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Es lag wo ... äh … an meinem Vater. Er wollte nicht das ich das beherrsche." Dabei bekam ihr Gesicht einen finsteren und gleichzeitig traurigen Blick. „Bitte, Professor, ich werde alles tun, damit ich in diesem Fach meine Kenntnisse auf den nötigen Stand bringe."

„Samantha, Liebes, bleib ruhig. Ich habe kein Problem damit, nur wäre ich erfreuter gewesen Du hättest nicht erst dein Zeugnis verhext. Trotzdem habe ich großen Respekt vor ihrer Tat, denn ich hätte es fast nicht mitbekommen." Dumbledore überlegte kurz, dann sagte er „Wie wäre es, wenn ich Severus frage, ob er dir die Grundlage der Zaubertränke beibringt? Schließlich ist er der beste Zaubertrankmeister den ich je kennen gelernt habe und da ist es doch auch gleich günstig, dass sie ohnehin die restlichen zwei Wochen hier wohnen, oder?"

„Ja, Professor … ähm … wenn es sein muss." Es gruselte sie, wenn sie schon daran dachte, dass ausgerechnet Snape ihr die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens beibringen soll. _Aber es könnte auch interessant werden_ dachte Sammy.

„Okay Samantha dann sag ich Severus jetzt bescheid und bitte keine Lügen mehr. Einverstanden? Es ist außerdem schon spät, du solltest langsam ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht."

„Ja ok, Sir. Nacht!" Und der Direktor verlies Snape´s private Räume.

Nach gut 20 Minuten betrat Snape wieder seine Räume. Er schien schlechte Laune zuhaben und knallte die Tür hinter sich mit einer Wut zu, dass Sammy glaubte das er nur verdammt wütend sein konnte.

Sie lag noch immer auf seiner Couch und starrte ihn an, wie er immer näher kam. Severus setzte sich ans Couchende an ihre Füße und musterte sie streng. Sammy sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an, dann fing er an zu lachen.

_Er lacht? Er lacht tatsächlich, aber warum lacht er? Severus gefällt mir, wenn er lacht, dann wirkt er nicht so streng und unantastbar. Aber warum zum Teufel lacht er?_ fragte sich Samantha und fasste sich den Mut ihre Gedanken auszusprechen. „Sir, warum … warum lachen Sie? Ich fühl mich wie ein Volltrottel." Und wie ein Wunder, er hörte auf und sagte mit einem Lächeln was jedoch mit einem Blick voller Erstaunen und etwas Vorsicht in seinem Gesicht erschien. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Sie kommen hierher und versuchen zuerst Albus Dumbledore, den wahrscheinlich größten Zauberer den es je gab, zutäuschen und schaffen es auch fast, wohl bemerkt „fast" und dann sind sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr auch noch in Zaubertränke durchgefallen. Ausgerechnet in meinem Spezialgebiet. Das ist echt merkwürdig und zum lachen." Und nun lächelte er aufrichtig und ehrlich. Sammy musste ihn einfach anlächeln.

„Ja ich hätte es fast geschafft, aber wahrscheinlich hätten Sie es, Professor Snape, eh in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Zaubertrankstunde herausgefunden. Denn leider habe ich wirklich absolut keine Ahnung darin. Was ich sehr bedauere!"

„Aber eines versteh ich nicht, warum gerade Zaubertränke? Ich mein, in allen anderen Fächern waren Sie sehr gut so weit ich informiert bin. Und Zaubertränke ist bei weitem nicht das schwierigste aller Fächer."

„Mein Vater wollte es so." sagte sie nun sehr verbittert.

„Warum?"

„Das geht Sie rein gar nichts an, Sir!"

„Warum?" fragte er nun strenger und Sammy seufzte, was Severus einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies.

„Also warum, Miss Fortune?" fragte er nun freundlicher.

„Wollen Sie es wirklich wissen? Es ist nicht gerade etwas Erfreuliches!" Snape nickte nur. „Okay. Also mein Vater war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein riesengroßes Arschloch. Er genoss es die Macht über alles zuhaben und somit auch über mich. Er gab mir zunächst nur Privatunterricht in allen Fächern, außer Zaubertränke. Als ich dann zur Schule ging, hatte er immer Entschuldigungen warum ich den Zaubertrankunterricht nur selten besuchte. Ich konnte nicht alles nachholen, dafür war es zuviel und mein Vater sorgte auch dafür, dass das gar nicht ging. Zuhause war ich immer unter strenger Aufsicht, zu jeder Zeit, so konnte ich mir also auch nichts selbst beibringen. Am Ende bin ich dann auch durch Zaubertränke durchgefallen, weil ich ja meist nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen durfte." Sie stoppte und Snape wollte etwas fragen doch sie deutete ihm mit einer Hand still zu sein. „Sie wollen sicher wissen, warum mein Vater das alles tat? Als ich ihn danach fragte, meinte er nur dass es zu gefährlich für mich sei und meine Begabung alles so schnell zu verstehen, zu gut dafür ist. Sie müssen wissen, er hielt mich immer schon für ein großes Genie, weil ich immer sofort alles wusste und verstand. Ich war die Schulbeste, in jedem Fach außer Zaubertränke natürlich. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen, weil ich nicht mehr weiß, Sir!"

Snape musste erst einmal alles klar werden, was Sammy da gerade erzählt hatte, dann merkte er, dass sie schluchzte. Sie weinte. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, also rückte er weiter zu ihr vor und nahm sie in die Arme mit den Worten. „Alles wird gut. Danke, dass Sie es mir erzählt haben! Sie können mir vertrauen. Ich werde Ihnen die Kunst der Zaubertränke im Handumdrehen beibringen.." Sie schaute auf und fragte mit leiser Stimme. „Wirklich?" Er nickte mit einem charmanten Lächeln und drückte sie wieder an sich. Plötzlich schrie sie. „Autsch, das tut weh." Und Snape war zwar erst ein wenig verwirrt, doch dann wusste er was es war. Er stand auf und ging in ein Nebenzimmer.

Kurz darauf kam er mit einer ihr bekannten Phiole und Tube zurück. Severus blieb knapp vor dem Sofa stehen und hielt beides in die Höhe vor ihren Augen und sagte zu ihr. „Nun, ich glaub wir sollten dich erst einmal richtig verpflegen, also ich meine nicht nur den Trank für schmerzfreie Berührungen sondern sicher auch die Salben wegen der inneren Verletzungen."

_Stimmt ja, ich bin ja heut morgen die Treppe runtergestürzt und das hat mich ja erst zu ihm gebracht. Ob er beim eincremen auch so zärtlich ist wie im Bad? Au shit, bin ich nicht im Handtuch vor ihm zusammengebrochen?_ Und mit diesen Gedanken verbreitete sich Panik in ihr. Deshalb hob sie die Decke, mit der sie zugedeckt war, etwas hoch um zu sehen was sie anhatte. Snape schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. Als ihm klar war was sie bestimmt dachte, sagte er nur

„Ich dachte, ich ziehe dir ein Hemd von mir an, eh das Handtuch womöglich noch in Dumbledore's Gegenwart verrutscht." Und grinste dabei.

„Danke Sir" sagte Samantha leicht verlegen. „Aber ich hoffe du hast das alles mit Zauberei getan und nicht mich eigenhändig angezogen?" Unbeabsichtigt duzte sie ihn auch.

„Nein, keine Angst" sagte er und kurz darauf dachte er _Aber vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlecht gewesen?_ Um sich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken, sagte er „Und was ist nun mit dem hier?" und deutete auf Salbe und Phiole.

„Ich glaube es geht auch ohne, Sir." Dabei wollte sie sich grade aufsetzen, als ein Schmerz ihren ganzen Körper durchfuhr. Snape hob bloß eine Augenbraue und hielt Sammy den Trank hin mit den Worten „Trink das zuerst, aber langsam, nicht das du dich wieder verschluckst." Samantha rollte genervt mit dem Augen und meinte „Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich gebe mich geschlagen." Sie nahm die Phiole wobei sie versehentlich Severus' Finger berührte und ein Stöhnen unterdrückte. Ihm ging es genauso und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Sie brach das Schweigen zwischen ihnen und fragte ihn etwas zögerlich „Ähm … darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Klar darfst du. Wirst ja sehen ob du eine Antwort bekommst." sagte er belustigt.

„Okay, seit wann sind wir beim Du?" und dabei grinste sie in sich hinein.

„Oh … das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, Miss Fortune! Verzeihen Sie!" sagte er verlegen.

„Kein Problem, Sir. Mich stört es allerdings am wenigsten, nur wenn es dich … ähm … Sie stört, dann bleiben wir beim Sie."

„Nein, eigentlich ist es in Ordnung, immerhin müssen wir zwei Wochen zusammen auskommen und du bist ja etwas älter als die normalen Schüler hier an der Schule. Aber, wenn ich offiziell dein Lehrer bin, dann bin ich für dich wieder „Professor Snape" okay?" Sie nickte.

„Und Samantha, was ist nun wegen der Salbe?" fragte er etwas zögerlich.

„Oh pardon Severus. Natürlich." antwortete sie und dann trafen sich ihre Augen mit dem Wissen, dass er gleich seine warmen Hände auf ihren zarten Körper legen und ihn zärtlich behandeln darf. Sie genossen diesen Augenblick, denn keiner konnte sich von den wunderbaren leuchtenden Augen des anderen losreißen.

Ihr wollt wissen was weiter passiert? Na dann reviewt mal fleissig, ansonsten kann ich die Story ja auch löschen ... Was ich persönlich aber sehr traurig und schade fände.


	4. Die Verräterin

_**So hier wieder ein neues Kap für euch und ich hoffe, es gitb diesmal ein paar mehr Reviews? Traut euch, ich beise nicht .**_

* * *

Bemerkung: Ich möchte darauf hinweißen, dass Dumbledore in meiner Geschichte lebt, aber Harry Potter den dunklen Lord bereits vor einigen Monaten vernichtet hat. Jedoch gibt es weiterhin Anhänger von Voldemort die sich auch treffen. Ich richte mich also nicht ganz nach den Büchern. Es sei mir verziehen, aber schließlich ist es meine eigene Story mit meinen eigenen Gedanken. 

Kapitel 4

Beide genossen diesen Augenblick. Severus lies sich zu Sammy auf die Couch nieder und sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr vor und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, als Severus leise zu ihr sagte. „Sammy, du .. du bist wunderschön." Samantha legte eines ihrer charmantesten Lächelns auf und deuteteSeverus still zu sein, indem sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine zarten Lippen versiegelte. „Psst, sag nichts." hauchte sie ihm zu. Severus lächelte leicht und küsste sanft ihren Finger. Samantha stöhnte kurz auf und nahm ihren Finger von seinen Lippen und kam mit ihren seinen immer näher.

Fast berührten sie sich, es fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter … Plötzlich zuckte Sev zurück und hielt sich seinen linken Unterarm mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht.

„Severus, was ist mit dir?"

„Nichts, ich glaub ich brauche nur etwas frische Luft." Schon stand er auf und ging mit einem wütenden Blick Richtung Tür. Kurz bevor er in den Kerkern verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihrund sagte leise „Sammy, es tut mir leid!" und krachte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Samantha wusste genau wo er hingehen würde, denn sie merkte nun selber das Kribbeln an ihrem Arm und dachte. _Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Wo wir so kurz davor waren. Verdammt! Was haben die denn nun schon wieder? Ich glaube ich muss dann auch mal los. Sev dürfte nun weit genug weg sein._ Sie stand auf und ging ebenfalls aus dem Kerker heraus.

Severus ging über die weiten Wiesen von Hogwarts und machte sich Gedanken über das was fast passiert wäre. _Warum ausgerechnet in diesem Moment? Ich hätte sie so gerne gekostet, aber nein diese Idioten machen uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung, in dem sie mich im falschen Moment rufen. Das kann doch nicht sein! Und dabei ist Sammy so wunderschön, wie ein kleiner Engel!_ Weiter konnte er nicht denken, denn schon war er am Apparierpunkt außerhalb von Hogwarts angekommen und löste sich in Luft auf. B/N: hach ich liebe diesen Satz „ich hätte sie so gerne gekostet" /

Er hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, als er sich erst einmal umsah, wo das Treffen diesmal stattfand. Es war sehr dunkel. _Klar, es ist ja auch schon spät._ dachte Severus. Er sah von weitem ein paar Todesser die sich schon versammelt hatten und ging langsam auf sie zu. Erst jetzt sah er, wo sie waren. Auf einem Friedhof. Er fragte sich jetzt wieder, was sie wohl nun schon wieder wollen. _Wieder jemanden zu Tode quälen oder einen neuen Anhänger aufnehmen? Ich lass mich überraschen._

Es kam seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords nicht oft vor, dass seine weiterhin treuen Diener sich trafen. Das ist erst das dritte Treffen seit dem Tod Voldemorts. Nur wenige Anhänger blieben ihm auch nach seiner Vernichtung treu. Nein, Snape nicht, er war ihm schon lange nicht mehr treu, seitdem er Lehrer in Hogwarts war. Er spionierte nur noch für Dumbledore!

„Ah Severus, mein Freund! Schön das du ebenfalls so schnell kommen konntest." ertönte Malfoys kalte Stimme freundlich. „Wir haben heute etwas zu feiern!"

„Lucius" sagte Snape kurz und nickte ihm zu, „Was gibt es denn für einen Anlass?"

„Gedulde dich noch einen kurzen Moment, mein Freund. Eine ganz wichtige Person lässt noch auf sich warten."

Severus nickte ihm wieder zu und sah sich um, ob er weitere „Freunde" erkannte. Sein Blick blieb an einer kleineren Truppe hängen, wo er ganz genau Bella erkannte. Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann Rodulphus mit seinem Bruder Rabastan. Alle drei wurden nach Voldemorts Tod nach Askaban geschickt. _Das sie wieder frei sind, hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, vor allem da sie alle drei für lebenslänglich verurteilt wurden. Wie sind die da bloß raus gekommen?_ fragte sich Sev.

Daraufhin kam eine weitere Gruppe von Todessern an. Einige von ihnen kannte er nicht bzw. konnte er erst gar nicht erkennen.

Malfoy trat in die Mitte des entstandenen Kreises. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er zu sprechen begann. „Meine Lieben! Ihr seid die treuesten aller Todesser und ich heiße euch herzlich Willkommen. Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um einen der größten Verräter des Dunklen Lords zu bestrafen."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein und ein Raunen ging durch den Kreis. Malfoy ging langsam auf einen Mann zu. „Jugson, mein alter Freund! Wo warst du die letzten beiden Treffen?"

„Lucius! Ich bin kein Verräter! Mich hat man erst vor kurzem aus Askaban befreit. Frage Nott, er war dabei!" Malfoy legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und sagte „Du Dummkopf! Ich weiß das bereits!"

Er ging weiter und blieb bei einem kleinen pummeligen Mann stehen. „Antonin Dolohow! Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Kümmerst dich lieber um deine kranke Frau als beim Treffen zu erscheinen!"

„Aber ich war dem Lord immer treu, Malfoy!"

„Ich weiß." Damit lies er den verwirrten Mann stehen und ging weiter bis er vor Snape stehen blieb.

„Severus!" Als er den Namen aussprach, kam von der anderen Seite des Kreises ein Kreischen. „Sorgt dafür, dass sie zumindest noch kurz ihr Maul hält!" Fuhr Lucius einige Todesser an bevor er sich wieder Snape zuwand.

„Nun mein Freund, du warst immer ein treuer Todesser und ein perfekter Spion für uns. Was gibt es neues von Dumbledore und diesem Idiotenvolk?"

„Nichts, was uns alle interessiert." sagte er und lies dabei absichtlich Sammy aus dem Spiel, weil er Schlimmes ahnte.

„Gut, gut." sagte Lucius und ging wieder in die Mitte des Kreises. „Bringt mir die Verräterin!" schrie er und zwei Frauen brachten eine dritte. Allerdings hatte sie ebenfalls eine Todessermaske auf, so dass keiner sie erkannte.

„Danke Narzissa und Bella." Sagte Malfoy und gab jeder Frau einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Die Todesserin kauerte auf dem harten Boden genau vor Lucius' Füßen. Er sah auf sie mit einem Blick voller Abscheu herab, dann wand er sich den Todessern zu.

„Schaut her. Dieses Miststück hat es gewagt uns zu verraten. Sie hat es tatsächlich getan. Und was geschieht mit Verrätern? Genau, sie werden hart bestraft." Nun schaute er sie wieder an. „Ich habe dich bei uns wohnen lassen. Wir haben dich gepflegt und versorgt. Du warst wie eine Tochter für Narzissa und mich und wir haben dich geliebt. Und alles nur, weil es der letzte Wunsch des Lords war. Und aus Dankbarkeit verrätst du uns. Wie kannst du es wagen?" fragte er nun sehr wütend und trat heftig mit dem Fuß nach ihr. Sie schrie laut auf. Dann zuckte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. „Crucifixio" und plötzlich hing sie an einem Kreuz, die Arme von sich nach rechts und links gestreckt und fest daran gebunden. Lucius trat ganz nah an sie heran,ihre Nasen berührten sich fast als er ihr zuflüsterte „Wie konntest du nur? Du, die Tochter des Dunklen Lords!" Niemand, außer den Beiden, wusste was er gesagt hatte. Plötzlich gab es einen kurzen Schrei und die Verräterin hatte Nasenbluten. Er hatte ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Dann sagte er laut „Jeder der den dunkeln Lord hintergeht, muss mit einer heftigen Strafe rechnen. Du dachtest wohl, dass es niemand erfahren würde, aber da hast du dich vollkommen getäuscht!"

„Crucio!" schrie er nun und sie wimmerte vor Schmerz.

Severus konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Sie tat ihm leid. _Wie kann Lucius nur? Hat er sie wirklich wie eine Tochter geliebt? Wie kann er so ein junges Ding, nur so quälen?_

Dann fragte Malfoy „Wer will auch noch? Nott, Bella, Jugson? Ihr vielleicht? Und euch sei es erlaubt, eure Finger an ihr schmutzig zu machen. Das hat sie verdient."

Nott trat in die Kreismitte. „Soso, du hast es also wirklich gewagt den Lord zu verraten? Dafür wirst du büßen. Crucio." Und wieder schrie sie in die Nacht herein. So ging es noch ein paar Stunden. Und immer wieder hörte man Schreie, Tritte und Schläge.

Nachdem der halbe Kreis sie gequält hatte und man schon riesige Bluttropfen auf dem Boden leuchten sah, hing sie nur noch so am Kreuz herab. Ihr Körper sah schwach aus und überall war ihr Umhang zerrissen und Blut stieß hervor. Severus fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte und wer es denn nun eigentlich sei. Er hatte Glück, denn er musste sie nicht quälen. Auch wenn einige Schüler Hogwarts so was, aus Versehen natürlich, gern passieren könnte, so hatte er keinen Gefallen daran.

„Stop, ich denke das reicht für heute! Ich hoffe es war dir eine Lehre, Süße! Und damit du uns nicht ganz vergisst, hab ich noch etwas Besonderes für dich!" ertönte Malfoy´s Stimme.

„Nun, was denkt ihr? Was für einen schönen Fluch sollten wir ihr aufhalsen?" fragte er nun die Todesser. „Ich hätte da so eine Idee. Severus du bist uns doch treu?" fragte er ihn scharf. Severus nickte und daraufhin richtete Lucius seinen Zauberstab wieder auf die Verräterin. „Doloris Potion!" Jetzt lachte er ganz laut und auch der Kreis der Todesser lachte laut auf.

Lucius sagte zu ihr mit voller Genugtuung: „Meine Liebe, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid dir das jetzt mitzuteilen, aber es ist mir dennoch eine große Ehre! Da ich genau weiß, dass dein Vater dir niemals etwas über Zaubertränke beigebracht hat und der größte und einzige Zaubertrankmeister hier in unserer Runde verweilt, hast du das Glück das dir nur ein einziger schwerer Zaubertrank gegen den Fluch helfen kann, den du seit jetzt mit dir rumträgst. Und diesen Trank kann eben nur unser treuer Todesser brauen. Der Fluch besteht darin, dass du, wann immer du deine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren willst, tödliche Schmerzen haben wirst. Und nur dieser eine Zaubertrank könnte dir eventuell helfen, aber du wirst ihn nie erhalten, da niemand außer Severus ihn brauen kann. Du verstehst hoffentlich, dass ich nicht anders konnte, denn niemand verrät den dunklen Lord einfach so. Vor allem Du nicht! Du weißt was ich damit meine. Das hätte dir allerdings klar sein müssen! Und nun verschwinde aus unserem Blickfeld und wage es nie mehr etwas über uns zu sagen, geschweige denn je einen Namen von uns zu verraten! Und ich rate dir, auch nie wieder den Namen des größten Zauberers der ganzen Welt in deinen verräterischen Mund zunehmen!"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, schloss ihre Augen und sammelte all ihre restliche Kraft, damit sie apparieren konnte, was ihr nur schwer gelang.

Viele fragten sich, wie sie noch so viel Kraft zum apparieren haben konnte. Dann löste sich die Runde langsam auf und innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Friedhof wieder menschenleer.

Severus rannte so schnell er konnte über das weite Gelände Hogwarts. Er wollte nur noch zu Sammy, denn irgendwie hatte er eine schlimme Vorahnung! _Aber vielleicht schläft sie auch schon, denn immerhin ist es ja schon fast morgens. _ Er erreichte völlig außer Atem die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen. Sev blieb kurz davor stehen um Luft zuholen. Wäre er nicht so gerannt, hätte er die Blutspur aus der Eingangshalle gesehen, die zu seinen Räumen führte.

Als er gerade die Türklinke runterdrücken wollte, sah er dass sie voller Blut war. _Wie kann das sein? Was ist passiert? Oh nein, hier ist überall Blut. Es sieht so aus, als kommt es aus Richtung der Eingangshalle. Bitte lass es nicht so sein, wie ich denke!_ dachte er völlig entsetzt und stürmte in diesem Augenblick in sein Wohnzimmer. Was er dort sah, lies ihn alles um sich herum vergessen.


	5. Leben und Tod

Kapitel 5

Was er sah lies ihm das Herz stehen bleiben. In der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers lag SIE! Samantha hatte noch immer ihren Todesserumhang um. Alles um sie herum war mit Blut verschmiert – ihrem Blut! Snape eilte sofort zu ihr und lies sich auf die Knie neben sie. Er fühlte vorsichtig ihren Puls in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch lebt. Doch er war ganz schwach und kaum zu spüren. Dann bemerkte er, dass er Blut an seinen Finger hatte; von ihr! Sammy war überall mit Blut voll. Ihr Umhang und ihre restlichen Sachen auch . Sie sah fast aus wie eine Leiche, so weiß war ihr Gesicht und so leblos ihr zarter Körper.

Sev musste schnell eine Möglichkeit finden, sie am Leben zuhalten. Sie durfte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach alleine lassen. Mit einem „Mobilarus" legte er Sammy vorsichtig auf sein Sofa und rannte in sein Labor. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit mehreren Phiolen zurück, schließlich war er der beste Zaubertrankmeister in ganz England, wenn nicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt. Er hoffte, dass diese Tränke reichen würden, sein Vorhaben gelingt und kniete neben ihr nieder. Zuerst verabreichte er ihr einen Trank, der die Schmerzen des Crucio lindern sollte, dann einer der sofort die Blutungen stoppte. Als nächstes einer der ihren Puls schneller schlagen lies.

So ging es eine ganze Weile bis Severus ihr alle nötigen Tränke eingeflösst hatte. Alle Phiolen waren nun leer, bis auf diese eine Bestimmte. Nun wartete er, den Finger immer noch auf ihrer Hauptschlagader. _Bitte Samantha, du darfst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen! Ich will dich nicht verlieren, dafür bedeutest du mir doch viel zu viel. Also bitte, bitte bleib bei mir, damit ich dir das auch endlich sagen kann!_

Er merkte plötzlich wie ihr Körper sich langsam entspannte und auch ihr Puls nun immer schneller wurde. Er wurde immer schneller und schneller und Severus wusste, dass er ihr nun den letzten Trank geben musste, auch wenn es ein großes Risiko war. Es könnte passieren, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte oder ihn ihr zu früh gab und, dass nun ihr Puls für immer aussetzte oder nur für kurze Zeit um dann wieder normal zu schlagen. Er setzte die Phiole an ihre Lippen und der Trank floss in ihre Kehle herab. Nun spürte er, dass ihr Puls aufhörte und er bekam Panik. Dazu spritzte nun aus einigen offenen Wundern Blut heraus. Das gehörte zur Wirkung des gefährlichen Trankes und Snape reagierte schnell und riss einige Stücke seines Umhangs ab und verschloss mit seinem Stoff so gut es ging ihre Wunden.

_Verdammt, was wenn es nicht klappt und sie wirklich stirbt oder mir verblutet?_

Nun war ihr Puls fast schon eine Minute lang weg. Eine ganze Minute. Er bekam immer mehr Panik und dann …

Plötzlich merkte er das Pochen an seinen Fingern. Und auch der Suff des Blutes wurde weniger. Sie lebte! Ja, sie lebte! Und ihr Puls ging endlich wieder normal. Nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam. _Gott sei Dank! Sammy du hast mir wirklich Angst gemacht! Zum Glück, wird jetzt alles gut!_

Nun durfte er keine Zeit verschwinden, denn das war erst der erste Schritt. Sie hatte noch erhebliche Verletzungen im und am Körper. _Erst die inneren,_ dachte Sev und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er untersuchte ihren ganzen Körper auf innere Verletzungen. Sie hatte mehrere gebrochene Rippen. Um dies besser behandeln zu können lies er mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch ihre ganze Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche verschwinden. Sie trug einen schönen roten Spitzen-BH und den dazu passenden Slip. _Wow!_ dachte er.

Snape konzentrierte sich aber wieder auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben, auch wenn dies schwer fiel aber dennoch wichtiger war.

Trotzdem lies er seinen Blick noch einmal über ihren Körper fliegen. Was er nun bei näherem Betrachten sah, lies ihn den Atem anhalten. Überall hatte sie Flecke – blaue, grüne und gelbe und auch ein paar Narben. _Alles kann nicht von heute Abend sein! Manche Flecken sind schon älter, dass sehe ich doch. Und diese Narben; einige sind schon fast verheilt, andere nicht. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wurde sie etwa, bevor sie hier her kam schon so grausam gequält? Nein, dass kann unmöglich sein. In der Badewanne, hab ich nichts von all dem gesehen und auch nicht, als sie im Handtuch vor mir stand und ich sie aufs Sofa legte. Wie kann das sein? Einige Verletzungen sind doch eindeutig älter, als von heute Nacht, _überlegte Sev, auch wenn er es nicht verstand. Er musste sie also später direkt danach fragen, denn er wüsste zu gern wie sie es geschafft hat, dass er ihre Wunden nicht sehen konnte.

Dann erblickte er noch etwas, was ihn fast den Verstand aussetzen lies. Er sah geschockt auf ihren rechten Unterarm. Dort war das Todessermal. _Aber wieso rechts? Bei allen anderen Todessern ist es links. Und dazu ist es nicht tiefschwarz, sondern blutrot. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Kleine Lady, ich glaub du bist mir einiges an Erklärungen schuldig,_ dachte er sich. _Oh Samantha, wo bist du da bloß hingeraten? Und in was ziehst du mich da rein?_ setzte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Um nicht weiter ins Grübeln zu verfallen, machte er sich endlich daran ihren Körper zu verarzten.

Es verging die Zeit während er sie sehr vorsichtig behandelte und ihre Wundern und Verletzungen sorgfältig in Ordnung brachte. Ab und zu konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihrem schönen Körper wenden und dachte sich, wie schön Samantha doch war. _Wie konnten sie nur diesen zarten Körper so sehr verletzten? Diese Schweine, irgendwann werden sie dafür bezahlen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich mache._

Nun waren ihre Verletzungen so gut es ging behandelt, man sah keine offenen Wunden mehr und auch die blauen, gelben und grünen Flecke waren verschwunden. Nur einige Narben konnte er nicht so leicht verschwinden lassen, sie müssen schon älter gewesen sein. Auch ihre Rippen brauchten noch einige Tage, bis sie wieder vollkommen zusammengewachsen sind.

Sev beobachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile. Er hatte eine dicke Wolldecke über sie gelegt, damit sie nicht fror. Ab und zu strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht oder streichelte ihr zart über die Wange. Dank eines Traumlos-Trankes schien Sammy gut zu schlafen und Severus räumte leise die leeren Phiolen weg und säuberte sein Wohnzimmer von dem verbliebenen Blut. Was nicht gerade wenig war. Das einzige was an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte, war Samantha wie sie so hilflos und schwach auf seiner Couch lag.

Er zauberte sich einen bequemen Sessel neben das Sofa und nahm sich noch das Buch „Über Zaubertränke und ihre Heilwirkungen", indem er ein bisschen lesen wollte. Er ertappte sich wie er ab und zu, eigentlich viel zu oft, zu ihr blickte um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung ist und es ihr den Umständen entsprechend geht. Dann erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl geendet hätte, wenn die Todesser ihnen vor wenigen Stunden nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätten. _Wie wohl ihre Lippen schmecken? Sie sehen zart und weich aus_ dachte er und ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Mit diesem Gedanken und dem Buch in der Hand fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief fest ein.

Severus wurde durch ein lautes Geräusch geweckt. Erst wusste er nicht was es war, denn er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, aber dann bemerkte er wie jemand verrückt an seiner Tür klopfte. Snape versuchte das zu ignorieren, schließlich war er gerade viel zu müde und hatte gar keine Lust mit Jemanden zu reden und außerdem musste er doch auf Sammy aufpassen. _Samantha !_ Plötzlich stand er so schnell wie ein Blitz auf und rannte wie ein Tiger zur Tür, riss sie auf und sagte, ohne das er vorher sah wer es war „Psst nicht so laut verdammt!" Dann sah er in das erleichterte Gesicht von seinem Mentor. _Wieso schaut er so erleichtert, obwohl ich ihn angeschrieen habe?_ fragte sich Snape.

„Oh Severus, bleib ruhig mein Junge. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Weißt du, es ist nur so, dass ich mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich und Miss Fortune gemacht habe." sagte er nun mit einem Lächeln.

„Entschuldige Albus! Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien, aber Sa .. ähmm Miss Fortune geht es gar nicht gut und sie schläft gerade fest und ich war wohl auch kurz eingenickt."

„Schon okay" sagte Dumbledore und legte väterlich eine Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Aber was ist denn passiert, weil es ihr nicht gut geht?"

Sev überlegte kurz was er sagen soll. _Die Wahrheit? Nein, dass wäre nicht gut für Sam. Außerdem muss ich von ihr noch einiges erfahren._ Also entschied er sich für das folgende. „Ich habe ihr gestern Abend nach dem du gegangen bist, schon die erste Nachhilfestunde gegeben und sie war so begeistert, dass wir fast die ganze Nacht durchgemacht haben. Allerdings glaube ich, hat Miss Fortune die Dämpfe eines Trankes nicht besonders vertragen, deswegen musste sie sich ausruhen." log er, schwieg kurz und um weiteren Fragen von Albus auszuweichen fragte Snape: „Wieso hast du eigentlich so wild hier geklopft? Ist was passiert?"

„Severus mein Lieber, ich hoffe es sei mir nicht verboten sich um euch beide Sorgen zu machen, wenn man euch schon einen ganzen Tag lang nicht gesehen hat, auch nicht bei den Mahlzeiten." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu und Severus schaute ein wenig verwirrt.

"Wie? Du warst doch gestern Abend noch selbst bei uns!"

Albus lächelte. „Vorgesternabend, Severus."

„Wie jetzt? Hmm … Oh, dann waren wir wohl beide so müde, dass wir den ganzen Tag verschlafen haben. Schließlich haben wir auch lange gemacht." sagte er sehr verdutzt eher zu sich selbst als zu Dumbledore.

Albus schmunzelte nur bevor er sagte „Jetzt weiß ich ja, dass alles okay mit euch beiden ist und ich werde wieder gehen. Ich würde mich freuen euch beide dann später zum Mittag in der großen Halle zu sehen. Das Frühstück ist leider schon vorbei, aber Severus du kannst ja auch hervorragend zaubern. Ich geh dann mal. Bis zum Mittag." und somit war er auch schon wieder in den Gängen verschwunden.

Würde mich über ein paar Kommis total freuen. Und falls ihr etwas schreibfaul sein solltet benutzt doch einfach die folgenden Smileys:

:o) für gefällt mir

:o/ für geht so

:o( für gefällt mir nicht

Das würde mir schon reichen . Bin doch etwas Kommi-süchtig grins

Bis Bald ihr Lieben,

Eure Seviii knuff


	6. Ersehnte Aussprache Teil 1

So da bin ich wieder, entschuldigt bitte das lange warten -.- Es ging nicht anders, aber hab mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Auf das nächste Kap müsst ihr nicht so lange warten, denn es ist schon fertig ;) Ich will insgesamt mindestens 5 Reviews für dieses Kapitel haben, also gebt euch Mühe. g

Nun viel Spaß mit diesem neuen wundervollen Kap.

* * *

6. Ersehnte Aussprache - Teil 1

Plötzlich sah er Sammy vor sich, wie sie auf dem kalten Boden zwischen ein paar Gräbern lag. Es war ein Friedhof, den er irgendwoher kannte. Es kam ihm alles so vertraut und doch so fremd vor. Ihr Todesserumhang hing ihr nur noch leicht auf den Schultern und Sam´s Maske lag neben ihr auf dem Boden. Das zarte Gesicht war blutüberströmt, ebenso wie die Maske und der Umhang. Lucius stand neben ihr und lachte. Sie sah ziemlich fertig und brutal gequält aus.  
„Liebe Todesser, nun ist der Augenblick gekommen an dem diesem erbärmlichen Ding endlich der Gar ausgemacht wird." ertönte Lucius' Stimme und Snape wusste, was nun folgte.  
Plötzlich wurde er von Malfoy angesprochen „Severus, mein Freund, würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen, den tödlichen Fluch auf sie zusprechen?" Der Meister der Tränke wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte, denn sonst würde er sich als Verräter outen, deswegen wurden Lucius Worte mit einem Nicken bestätigt und der Spion ging langsam auf Samantha zu, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. Die junge Frau lag immer noch wie ein Würmchen im Dreck, doch als er gerade seinen Mund öffnen wollte, sah sie ihn an. „Severus" vernahm er von der flehenden Stimme. „Bitte … nicht …" Er konnte nicht anders und lies seinen Stab sinken und merkte nun die fragenden Blicke auf ihm ruhen. Da hob er ihn wieder: „Avada Ke…"

Snape hörte ihre Stimme nochmals, dennoch klang sie diesmal anders. Irgendwie von viel weiter her. Dadurch wurde er von seinem eigentlichem Vorhaben abgelenkt. „Severus" erklang sie nun wieder. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und erschöpft und irgendwie auch voll Qual. Snape hörte sogar Angst daraus. Dann bemerkte er ein eigenartiges Ziehen was von unterhalb seines Körpers kam, welches er allerdings nicht zuordnen konnte und ihre Stimme kam plötzlich immer näher und näher. Vor ihm verschwand nun auch ihr Bild, was sie auf dem kalten Boden liegen lies. Vollkommene Leere lag vor seinen Augen. Der Zaubertrankmeister fühlte sich etwas benebelt … Dann merkte dieser, dass er nur geträumt hatte. Obwohl es nur ein Traum war, erklang die Stimme in seinem Ohr real und als er seine Augen öffnete, wusste er warum.  
Vor sich sah er Samantha wie sie versuchte, den Körper immer noch von der Decke umhüllt, sich zu ihm zu bewegen. Bewegen war der falsche Ausdruck, denn sie rutschte kraftlos auf dem Boden entlang. Noch einmal entrang aus ihrer Kehle sein Name und sie zog mit soviel Kraft wie sie noch besaß an seinem Umhang. Anscheinend wollte sie ihm etwas mitteilen und hat versucht ihn zuwecken. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, ihre Pupillen sehr geweitet und sie hielt sich ihren Bauch. „Samantha! Rühr dich kein Stück weiter. Warte ich helfe dir!" sagte er so beruhigend wie es ging und schon sackte sie vollends vor ihm zusammen. „Severus" flüsterte sie nun mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Er nahm sie samt Decke vorsichtig auf seine Arme und legte sie behutsam wieder auf die Couch. Als Snape ihre Stirn fühlte, bemerkte er dass sie glühte „Du hast Fieber, warte ich komm gleich wieder."  
„Geh nicht. Bleib … bleib bei mir ... Bitte!" brachte sie schwer krächzend heraus.  
„Ich hole nur einen Fiebersenkenden-Trank. Es dauert nicht lange, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."  
„Warte!" Hielt Samantha ihn nun abermals auf. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte sagte sie „Bitte .. ich hab ... Schmerzen." Serverus verstand und war auch schon ins Nebenzimmer gegangen. Kurz darauf kam er zurück.

Nachdem Snape ihr beide Tränke gegeben hatte, war Sam gleich wieder eingeschlafen und er hatte sie seitdem still beobachtet.

Er hatte Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, wenn sie wieder wach werden würde. Er ist zwar neugierig, was es mit ihrer Vergangenheit auf sich hat, wegen den Todessern, dem Dunklen Lord und allem anderen, aber irgendwo ist da ein Gefühl in seiner Magengegend die ihm sagt _Du willst die Wahrheit gar nicht wissen, denn du hast Angst davor!_

Während er noch in Gedanken war, hörte er plötzlich leise seinen Namen. "Severus?" Noch einmal! Er sah zu seiner Couch. Sammy hatte ihre Augen leicht geöffnet und schaute ihn an. Kurz trafen sich ihre Augen, doch dann wich sie seinem Blick aus. Er fragte sich warum.  
„Samantha" sagte er leise. Doch sie sah immer noch zu einem imaginären Punkt auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Also stand er auf und setzte sich langsam zu ihr auf die Couch und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Nun schaute sie ihm tief in die obsidianschwarzen Augen.

Sie öffnete mehrmals ihre Lippen, als wollte sie etwas sagen, schloss sie dann aber schnell wieder. Vereinzelt fanden Tränen den Weg über ihr Gesicht. Snape wusste, dass er sie jetzt nicht drängen durfte und somit begann er zärtlich ihre Tränen mit seinem Daumen wegzuwischen. Nach für ihn endloser Zeit begann sie leise zu sprechen.  
„Severus, was ist passiert? Und .. und warum bin ich jetzt hier? Ich hätte die letzte Nacht nicht überleben dürfen!" Sie klang verzweifelt.  
„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" flüsterte er liebevoll. „Ich bin froh, dass du noch lebst und …" er lehnte sich zu ihr vor und nahm sie in die Arme, bevor er weiter sprach „und ich dich jetzt in meinen Armen halten kann."  
Sie begann zu schluchzen und weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus. Er lies es einfach so geschehen, denn er wollte diesen Moment nicht kaputt machen bevor sie sich beide den ernsteren Dingen zuwandten. Sev streichelte mit seinen Fingern zart über ihren Rücken und wiegte sie in seinen Armen wie ein kleines Kind. Er wollte sie beruhigen, auch wenn dies alles für ihn zu ungewohnt schien. Er hatte noch nie jemand tröstend im Arm gehalten und dennoch empfand er es in diesem Moment als richtig.

Nach einer Weile hob Sammy langsam ihren Kopf und schaute Sev mit verweinten Augen an. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass ich jetzt mit dir hier sein kann. Als … als mich Bella und Zissa abgefangen haben …" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „… habe ich nicht dran geglaubt die Nacht zu überstehen."  
„Dann hast du wohl nicht mit mir gerechnet." antwortete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Nein, in der Tat nicht…" und wieder flossen bei ihr die Tränen. Sie tat ihm in diesem Moment so leid, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie all das durch machen musste und am liebsten hätte Snape es verhindert. Doch leider war es schon zu spät dafür und jetzt konnte er einfach nur noch für Sam da sein. Und das wollte er auch, also drückte er sie fester an sich um ihr das auch zu zeigen.  
„Severus … ich danke dir." flüsterte sie.  
„Wofür?" sagte er ebenso leise.  
„Dafür dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast … ohne dich, wäre ich jetzt …"  
„Psst … du sollst wissen, dass ich das jeder Zeit wieder für dich tun würde."  
„Oh Severus." sagte sie kaum hörbar und fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. „Wie kann ich dir jemals danken?" nuschelte sie in sein Haar und glaubte, dass er es nicht gehört hatte.  
„Hmm wie wäre es damit, wenn du mir die Wahrheit über dich erzählst? Ich habe so viele Fragen an dich, worauf ich keine Antwort weiß." sagte er sanft. Sie nickte kurz bevor sie antwortete. „Ich denke es wird nicht leicht, weder für mich noch für dich und ich glaube du bist genauso hungrig wie ich. Also lass uns vorher bitte etwas essen."  
„Oh apropos Essen, Albus hat vor kurzer Zeit mal vorbei geschaut und er wollte uns zum Mittag in der großen Halle sehen."  
„Gut, wenn er das so will, dann soll er es so bekommen. Aber ist es denn schon so weit?" Kaum hatte sie ihre Frage gestellt, als auch schon ein Schlag einer Uhr im Raum hallte.  
„Ja, du hast es ja eben gehört." antwortete er mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„Okay dann lass uns gehen."

Bevor Snape einfiel, dass sie nichts weiter als ihre Unterwäsche trug, hatte Sammy auch schon die dicke Wolldecke zurück geschlagen und saß halbnackt auf dem Sofa. Sie schaute an sich herunter und wurde genauso rot wie ihre Dessous. Sie schnappte sich die Decke und wickelte sie um ihren Körper. Dann wich die Verlegenheit und Wut stieg in ihr auf.  
klatsch Und schon hatte sie Snape eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
„Severus! Was soll das? Wieso habe ich nichts weiter an?" schrie sie ihn voller Entsetzen an. „Du elender Mistkerl, hast es doch tatsächlich ausgenutzt als ich mich nicht wehren konnte! Los sag schon, was hast du mit mir gemacht?"  
Doch bevor er antworten konnte, klatschte es ein zweites Mal laut im Raum und er spürte erneut einen heftigen Schmerz auf seiner linken Wange.  
Bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, rannte Sam auch schon ins Bad und rief ihm zu: „Ich verlange, dass mein Koffer bald vor mir steht!" und schon hatte sie sich eingeschlossen. Snape wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. In so einer Situation war er schließlich noch nie. _Soll ich ihr wie ein bekloppter Dackel hinterher rennen? Oder sie einfach sein lassen? Ach was solls, schlimmer kann es eh nicht mehr werden._ Also ging er langsam zur Bad-Tür und horchte erstmal. Er hörte schniefen und Schluchzer, sie weinte. Er klopfte leise; keine Reaktion. Noch einmal; wieder nichts. Ein drittes Mal und er hörte, wie es im Bad verstummte.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde" rief Sam. So einfach wollte Severus nicht aufgeben und redete einfach drauf los, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihn verstehen.  
„Bitte Samantha, du musst mir zuhören. Ich habe gar nichts mit dir gemacht, außer deine Wunden versorgt. Ok ich habe mal kurz meinen Blick über deinen Körper fliegen lassen, dass gebe ich ja zu. Was anderes blieb mir ja auch nicht übrige. Aber was ich da gesehen habe, hat mich vollkommen erschrocken. Überall Flecken und Narben. Und nun schau dir deinen Körper jetzt an, dann weißt du, was ich gemacht habe. Leider konnte ich nicht alle Wunden verschwinden lassen, aber die meisten. Ich habe dir also wirklich nichts Schlimmes getan, denn ich wollte dir nur helfen, Samantha." Nun wusste er nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Aber nichts. Also ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, vorher sagte er allerdings noch: „Ich lass dir deinen Koffer von einem Hauselfen bringen."

Sammy saß mit angewinkelten Beinen gegen die Badewanne gelehnt und betrachtete gerade ihre Arme. _Wie hat er das bloß gemacht? Selbst ich kenne keinen Zauber, der all die Flecken verschwinden lassen kann. Er ist echt ein großartiger Zauberer, so wie es alle immer gesagt haben. Und er hat mir wirklich nur geholfen, ich … _Weiter konnte Samantha nicht denken, denn ein PLOPP riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Ein Hauself war erschienen.  
„Dobby!" rief sie erstaunt und gleichzeitig erfreut.  
„Miss, Masterin! Was machen Sie denn hier? Oh, Dobby stellt wieder dumme Fragen. Natürlich sind Sie hier um endlich Hilfe zu suchen. Nicht wahr, Masterin?"  
„Oh Dobby, ja du hast Recht. Aber du weißt doch, dass ich nicht mehr deine Masterin bin. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
„Master Snape hat Dobby befohlen die Koffer einer jungen Miss ins Badezimmer zu bringen. Aber Dobby wusste nicht, dass Miss meine Masterin ist. Dobby vermisst Miss sehr!"  
„Snape ist dein Herr? Hat er dich auch immer gut behandelt?"  
„Oh ja, Master Snape ist sehr großzügig zu Dobby. Manchmal ist er etwas gereizt, aber er ist immer gut zu Dobby gewesen. Ach und Miss, ich soll ihnen ausrichten, dass der Direktor Sie Beide bald erwartet."  
„Danke Dobby. Richte Professor Snape bitte aus, dass ich mich nur noch schnell umziehe."  
„Okay Masterin. Und rufen sie einfach, wenn sie Dobby brauchen."  
„Gerne. Ach und Dobby, denkst du er wäre der Richtige für das lange Schwarze?"  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Miss, dass Master Snape der Richtige ist" sagte der kleine Hauself zum Abschied und verschwand wieder mit einem PLOPP.

Währendessen saß der Meister der Zaubertränke in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und wartete, dass endlich die Badetür aufging. Da war es auch schon so weit, doch Snape war nicht gewillt als erster auf den anderen einzugehen, also schaute er so grimmig wie es nur ging auf einen imaginären Punkt im Feuer. Sammy bemerkte das natürlich und war sich unschlüssig, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Also trat sie hinter ihn und legte sanft ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Er versteifte sich sofort.  
„Severus" sagte sie leise. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich für nichts beschuldigen sollen, was du nicht getan hast. Und das hier" dabei legte sie zart eine Hand an seine linke Wange bevor sie weiter sprach „hattest du auch nicht verdient!" Bei diesen Worten entspannte er sich etwas und lehnte sich gegen ihre Hand. „Und ich möchte dir danken, Sev!"  
„Wofür?" fragte er nun heißer.  
„Das du meine Wunden geheilt hast."  
„Nichts zu danken. Allerdings möchte ich dich bitten den hier zu nehmen. Deine Rippen sind noch nicht ganz geheilt und brauchen alle paar Stunden den Trank. Ich will nicht, dass du mir wieder zusammen brichst" sagte er ernst und hielt ihr eine Phiole hin, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Jawohl Professor" war die einzigste Erwiderung.  
„Können wir dann gehen? Albus hasst es zu warten" fragte er während er aufstand und sich langsam umdrehte.  
„Wow" entfuhr es ihm aus seinem Mund, als er sie sah. Sie trug ein schwarzes enganliegendes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln. Es hing bis zu ihren Knöcheln und war sehr figurbetont. Ihr dezentes Make-up und die Haare, welche lose über ihre Schultern fielen, passten perfekt dazu.  
„Samantha … du siehst umwerfend aus" sagte er verlegen.  
„Danke Severus."  
„Wenn ich bitten dürfte?" fragte er und hielt ihr den Arm hin.

* * *

Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht zuviel versprochen? Lasst mir bitte eure Meinung da. Und entschuldigt, dass Severus immer OCC-er wird, aber irgendwie entgleitet er mir. Aber keine Angst, in einem der nächsten Kaps, so hab ich es jedenfalls geplant, wird er fast wieder ganz der Alte sein. Lasst euch überraschen . Allerdings, wer kann mir denn sagen wie der gute Sev in seinen Privaträumen ist? gg

Danke noch an alle Reviewer knuddel

Eure Sevi


	7. Ersehnte Aussprache Teil 2

Auch wenn diesmal nicht die 5 erförderlichen Reviews gekommen sind, lade ich das neue Kap schonmal hoch. Einen besonderen Dank an TiniSnape für das liebe Kommi knuddel So hier ganz allein für dich, das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Ich hoffe auch das diesmal ein wenig mehr rewieven, da ich das nächste Kap noch nicht geschrieben habe. Allerdings spornen mich Kommis sehr an. Also haut in die Tasten, aber nun erst einmal viel Spaß )

Kapitel 6: Ersehnte Aussprache – Teil II

Sie gingen schweigend durch unzählige Gänge. _Wahrscheinlich ist der Kerker wie ein Labyrinth gebaut. Später muss ich bestimmt unseren liebenswerten Zaubertrankprofessor mal fragen wie man am einfachsten in seine Räume kommt._ dachte Sammy. Dann standen sie vor einer großen Tür, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Snape lies sie los und hielt die Tür auf. Als Sam sah was dahinter lag, kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Eine riesige Halle, größer als ein Fußballfeld. 4 lange Tische, die parallel zueinander standen. Über jedem hing ein Wappen mit einem Tier. Zuerst ein grünes mit einer silbernen Schlange._ Slytherin und danach Ravenclaw, eindeutig_. dachte die junge Frau. Denn nach dem Schlangen-Wappen folgte eins in rot mit einem bronzefarbenen Adler. Dann sah sie den Hufflepuff-Tisch, denn darüber hing ein riesiges gelbes Wappen mit einem schwarzen Dachs. _Und am Ende Gryffindor, das erkenn ich sofort am goldenen Löwen, welcher auf dem roten Wappen lauert. Es lohnt sich also doch Hogwarts' Geschichte gelesen zu haben_. dachte Sammy grinsend.

Neben ihr räusperte sich Snape. „Ähm können wir dann zum Lehrertisch gehen? Albus wartet schon und wir haben auch schon einige Schaulustige" meinte er seufzend.

„Entschuldige, natürlich. Nur ich hab so was Wunderbares wie die große Halle noch nie gesehen."

„Schon gut, komm jetzt."

Als sie zum fünften Tisch in dieser Halle gingen, schaute sich Sam weiter um. Die Tafel der Lehrer war zwar nicht ganz so lang wie die der einzelnen Häuser, aber an ihnen saßen schon einige Leute. Einige ist glatt übertrieben. Zwei. Professor Dumbledore und eine Frau in grüner Robe mit spitzem Hut, die sie noch nicht kannte. Nun fiel Sammy zum ersten Mal die Decke auf. Ein natürlicher Sonnenschein strahlte ihr entgegen und es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie auf freiem Gelände. _Natürlich, verzauberte Decke_ erinnerte sie sich.

Während sie all dies mitbekam, waren sie bereits auf dem Podest des Lehrertisches angekommen. Snape deutete ihr an sich gegenüber der Frau zu setzten. Somit saß sie auch gleich neben dem Direktor, welcher an der Stirnseite des Tisches saß. Dies tat sie dann auch zögerlich, während der Meister der Zaubertränke auf ihrer anderen Seite Platz nahm. Sie lächelte freundlich in die Runde, als Professor Dumbledore auch schon das Wort ergriff.

„Samantha, Severus, schön das ihr doch noch den Weg hier her gefunden habt." Begrüßte er beide freundlich.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Minerva das ist Samantha Fortune. Eine sehr begabte junge Hexe, wie ich bereits festgestellt habe" stellte er Sam bei der Frau vor, als auch diese ihr vorgestellt wurde. „Samantha, dies ist Professor McGonagall. Sie unterrichtet genau wie Severus hier auf Hogwarts, nur das ihr Spezialgebiet Verwandlung ist. Dazu ist sie Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

„Sehr angenehm, Professor." sagte Sammy freundlich.

„Ganz meinerseits Miss Fortune" antwortete diese. Dann sagte sie zu Snape „Severus, ich hoffe du hast die junge Dame bisher gut behandelt?" Er gab ihr als Antwort nur ein Schnauben und spendete ihr einen tödlichen Blick. Sammy wunderte sich, was zwischen den beiden Lehrern vor sich ging. Als Dumbledore ihre Verwirrung merkte, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr „Slytherin und Gryffindor sind nicht grad die festesten Freunde, vor allem aber ihre Hauslehrer nicht. Aber tief in ihrem inneren mögen sie sich." Und zwinkerte ihr zu. Snape schien dies gehört zuhaben, denn er schenkte dem Direktor ebenfalls einen seiner tödlichen Blicke. Albus reagierte darauf gar nicht, sondern flüsterte weiter zu Sam: „Übrigens sehen sie heute bezaubernd aus." Daraufhin wurde diese ein wenig rot und murmelte leise ein „Danke" als Antwort.

Das Essen verlief ganz ruhig und Sam war überrascht über das vielfältige Essen, was ihr serviert wurde. Natürlich wurde sie von Dumbledore und Minerva mit Fragen durchlöchert. Das nahm Samantha aber sehr gut hin. In Gedanken war sie dennoch woanders. Und zwar bei dem Mann neben ihr, denn ihm muss sie dann auch noch Rede und Antwort stehen. Jetzt allerdings stellte er keine Fragen, worüber die junge Frau sehr froh war, denn Albus und McGonagall beanspruchten ihre Person gerade genug für sich.

Sie saßen nun schon fast 2 Stunden in der großen Halle, Severus schwieg weiterhin und die beiden anderen Professoren wussten anscheinend immer noch nicht genug über sie. Das war ja auch kein Wunder, denn Sammy hielt sich verschlossen. Sie gab kaum etwas über ihre Vergangenheit preis und irgendwann gab es Albus auch auf, danach zufragen.

Als eine kurze Pause des Schweigens eintrat, nutze Snape die Chance und verabschiedete sich mit seiner neuen Schülerin.

Als sie endlich wieder im Wohnzimmer des Zaubertrankmeisters angekommen waren, kam Sam der Weg diesmal nicht so lang vor und sie hatte versucht ihn sich einzuprägen. Wie gesagt, versucht. Und es hatte nicht so ganz geklappt. Also ging sie direkt in die Offensive.

„Ähm Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Könntest du mir eventuell noch einmal den Weg von deiner Wohnung zur Eingangshalle und zurück zeigen? Ich glaub ich hab ihn noch nicht richtig im Kopf und schließlich will ich mich ja nicht verlaufen. Bei Gelegenheit könntest du mir ja auch eine kleine Schlossführung schenken." Den letzten Satz fügte sie mit einem frechen Zwinkern hinzu.

„Hmm nagut, aber vielleicht sollten wir bei der Besichtigung erst einmal hier anfangen, also in deinem neuen Zuhause für die nächsten Wochen." Mit einem ironischen Unterton meinte er schließlich noch: „Nicht das du dich hier noch verläufst, meine Teuerste."

„Oh ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen" meinte sie während sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Also gut, fangen wir hier an. Das ist wie du sehen kannst das Wohnzimmer."

Ja das sah sie, aber obwohl sie schon soviel Zeit hier verbracht hatte, hatte sie sich noch nie richtig umgeschaut. Sie stand immer noch an der Wohnungstür und hatte deswegen den perfekten Überblick. Der Raum strahlte eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus. Er war ziemlich hell gehalten. Die Wände waren mit einem leichten Orange-Ton gestrichen. Rechts stand ein ockerfarbenes Sofa mit den dazu gehörigen Sesseln und einem kleinen Glastisch. Die Couch kannte sie ja schon zu genüge und sie hatte auch nicht vor, so schnell wieder mit dieser Bekanntschaft zuschließen. Zu dieser Ecke gehörte der Kamin, der allem einen noch gemütlicheren Touch gab. Neben dem Kamin war eine Tür. _Was sich wohl dahinter befindet? Ich werde es sicher noch erfahren_. Links stand ein alter großer heller Holztisch mit passenden Stühlen. Darüber hing ein goldener Kronleuchter mit mindestens 20 Armen, welche mit kleinen funkelnden Steinen verziert war. An der linken Wand stand zwischen zwei Türen eine Glasvitrine, allerdings konnte sie nicht erkennen was sich darin befand. In diesem Zimmer gab es keine Fenster, aber dennoch gefiel es ihr, denn es war hier keines Wegs düster und dunkel. Dann fiel ihr Augenmerk auf etwas dunkles, was sich in der hintersten Ecke versteckt hielt. Es war ein schwarzer Flügel.

„Du spielst?" fragte Sam überrascht und deutete auf das Instrument.

„Natürlich, bei irgendwas muss ich mich doch von meinen nervenden Schülern erholen." antwortete er gelassen.

„Wow, das würde ich gerne einmal hören."

„Später. Können wir nun weiter oder willst du noch ewig diesen Raum betrachten, wo du doch noch genug Zeit dafür hast?"

„Oh sorry, ja lass uns weitergehen."

Er führte sie zu der rechten Tür und machte sie kurz auf um ihr einen Einblick zugewähren, während er ihr streng erklärte, was dieser Raum war.

„Dies hier ist mein Privatlabor. Du darfst niemals ohne meine Erlaubnis hier herein. Je nachdem wie du dich anstellst, werden wir auch hier drinnen experimentieren. Verstanden?" Sie nickte als Antwort. Dann ging er zu der vorderen linken Tür und sagte nur kurz.

„Hier ist das Bad, das kennst du ja bereits." Er ging hinein und sie dachte, dass er mal für große Zauberer musste. Allerdings lies er die Tür auf und sah sie teils auffordernd, teils belustigt an.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst, ich muss mal? Keine Panik, da hätte ich die Tür zugemacht." Und er musste sich ernsthaft ein Lachen verkneifen während er weiter sprach. „Wolltest du nicht die ganze Wohnung sehen? Dann folge mir." Sammy verstand erst nicht, doch als sie ins Bad trat wusste sie was er meinte. Da gab es noch zwei weitere Türen. Die sind ihr allerdings vorher noch nie aufgefallen, auch nicht als sie baden war.

„Du wunderst dich wegen der Türen?" fragte Snape.

„Ja."

„Na das ist ganz einfach, ich habe sie mit einem kleinen Zauber belegt. Du wusstest vorher nicht, dass diese Zimmer existieren, also konntest du auch die Türen nicht finden. Da du es nun weißt bzw. wissen sollst, hat sich der Zauber aufgehoben und du kannst sie nun jeder Zeit betreten."

„Oh, sehr schlau vor unangenehmen Besuchern" meinte sie darauf nur mit einem Lachen. _Oh verdammt, das war nun aber eindeutig zweideutig._ dachte Sam und verkniff es sich laut loszuprusten. Snape schaute sie nur etwas kritisch an, dann ging er durch die erste der beiden Türen.

„Das hier ist das Schlafzimmer. Nun ähm .. du kennst es ja auch schon." Es bestand aus einem großen Himmelbett in schönem mahagonibraun und mit schwarzer Satinbettwäsche. Neben der Tür war der Kamin, den sie auch schon kannte. Die andere Seite des Raumes füllten Kleiderschränke und eine weitere Tür. _Oh man, wie viele Türen gibt es hier denn noch. .. Aber Moment mal … _dachte Samantha und sprach dann ihren Gedanken laut aus.

„Du sagtest, es ist DAS Schlafzimmer. Heißt das etwa, wir müssen uns ein Bett teilen?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt. Das einzige was er tat, war sie mit einem Grinsen zu belohnen, bevor er nach schier endlicher Zeit zur Antwort ansetzte.

„Also wenn du es so willst, lässt es sich sicher einrichten. Aber ich habe dir bereits ein Gästezimmer herrichten lassen. Komm folge mir." Und damit ging er zu der anliegenden Tür und sie folgte ihm beruhigt.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist dein Zimmer. Du kannst es natürlich noch nach deinem Geschmack gestalten, schließlich kenne ich deinen Geschmack nicht und du kannst ja zaubern."

Sie trat ein und ein Lächeln flog auf ihr Gesicht. Es sah genauso aus wie das Schlafzimmer von Severus, nur dass noch zu beiden Seiten des Bettes eine Kommode stand.

„Danke Severus" sagte sie und fiel ihm damit auch schon um den Hals, was er ohne Kommentar hinnahm, sie leicht umarmte und dann sanft die junge Frau von sich schob.

„Nicht so stürmisch, kleine Lady. Nun richte dich erstmal ein. Dobby hat deine Koffer auch schon da hinten hingestellt." Damit zeigte er auf die rechte Ecke des Bettes. „Wenn du fertig bist, dann komme doch bitte ins Wohnzimmer." Als er dies sagte, wurden seine Gesichtszüge etwas straffer und sie konnte sich denken, woran er gerade dachte.

„Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, diese zweite Tür hier führt wieder ins Bad und wenn du durch diese da" damit zeigte er auf eine weitere Tür „gehst, gelangst du in einen Flur, der zum Wohnzimmer führt." Dann ging er Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und Minuten später konnte sie Wasser rauschen hören.

Während Snape duschen war, gestaltete Sam ihr Zimmer um. Allerdings veränderte sie nicht viel. Die weiße Wand wurde mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs grün gefärbt und aus der schwarzen Bettwäsche wurde kurzerhand silberne. Mit einem weiteren Schwung sortierten sich ihre Sachen ordentlich in den Kleiderschrank ein und zwei Fenster wurden herbeigezaubert, die das aktuelle Wetter zeigten. Nach Laune stellte sie hier und da ein paar persönliche Gegenstände hin. So wie es ihr gerade gefiel. Nun war alles so, wie es sein sollte.

Eigentlich hatte sie noch gar keine Lust mit Severus über ihre Vergangenheit zu reden, aber sie wusste, dass es sein musste. Und außerdem brauchte Sammy jemanden, mit dem sie endlich über all das reden und sich anvertrauen konnte. Sie wusste zwar nicht ob ausgerechnet Snape der Richtige war, aber schließlich hatte ihr Vater immer nur gut von ihm geredet. _Auch wenn er nie bemerkt hatte, dass Sev der Verräter war_. kam es ihr in den Sinn.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wurde immer unruhiger. Er hat sich schon extra lange geduscht um vor dem Gespräch einen kühlen Kopf zubekommen. Doch die gute Idee schwebte auch schon wieder gen Himmel, denn Sammy lies sich erstaunlich viel Zeit (seiner Meinung nach) beim dekorieren ihres Zimmers. „Frauen" murmelte er in sich hinein.

„Aber, aber, Herr Professor, solche schlimmen Gedanken über das andere Geschlecht?" kam auch schon die Frage aus dem Hintergrund. Snape wäre fast vor Schreck umgefallen, doch er gewann sehr schnell seine Fassung wieder.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er unschuldig. „Und bevor ich jetzt eine unprofessionelle Antwort darauf bekomme, setzt dich!" befahl er hinterher.

Sie saßen sich schweigend in den Sesseln gegenüber, als Severus ihr Wein anbot und sie dankend annahm. Er ging zur Glasvitrine und kam mit zwei vollen Gläsern mit roter Flüssigkeit zurück, wovon er ihr eins reichte.

„Hmm … nun Sev, was willst du wissen? Du sagtest, du hast viele Fragen…" fragte Sam nach einer Weile. Sie konnte diese schneidende Stille nicht mehr aushalten.

„Ja, das hab ich. Aber vorher erzähl mir was über dich." antwortet er ziemlich angespannt.

„Was willst du denn hören? Ich weiß ja nicht, was du schon alles weißt." kam die patzige Antwort.

„Erzähl mir alles, denn ich weiß nicht viel über dich. Also einiges schon, nur passt es alles irgendwie nicht zusammen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das ist erstmal egal. Nun fang schon an … erzähl mir woher du kommst, wer deine Eltern sind oder lass dir was einfallen."

„Oh danke für die Freundlichkeit, Professor." zischte sie ihm zu. Doch Sammy hatte sich schnell wieder beruhigt und fing an zu reden. „Also wie ich heiße weißt du ja schon. Ich wurde am 25. September vor 19 Jahren geboren. Meine Eltern waren beide sehr mächtige Zauberer, verheiratet und wir wohnten in Dublin, wo ich auch zur Schule ging. Meine Mutter war Agatha Janina Fortune und sie hat sich bis zu ihrem Tod fast allein um mich gekümmert, da mein Vater oftmals gar nicht zuhause war und kein Interesse an mir zeigte. Ich bin ihr Ein und Alles gewesen, bis sie vor 5 Jahren an einem Fluch gestorben ist und ab da an besuchte ich kaum noch die Schule und war ständig mit meinem Vater unterwegs." Als sie dies erzählte, verdunkelte sich ihr Blick sofort. Doch sie fuhr weiter fort. „Über meinen Vater kann ich nicht viel sagen außer, dass was ich bereits erzählt habe. Er lies niemanden an sich ran, man wusste nie was er dachte oder vorhatte. Er war ein Sadist und jeder musste nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Ich hab mich immer wieder gefragt, warum meine Mutter ausgerechnet ihn geheiratet hatte. Nachdem sie gestorben ist, habe ich es herausgefunden. Er hatte die vollkommene Macht über sie. Wie auch über jeden anderen."

Snape war schockiert und sagte: „Lebt dein Vater noch? Das klingt echt schrecklich. Er scheint jemand machtgieriges gewesen zu sein."

„Nein er wurde zum Glück vor ein paar Jahren in die Hölle geschickt. Und ich glaube, es haben sich wirklich fast alle gefreut die ihn kannten. Selbst ich."

Severus kam das ein wenig komisch vor und ihm fiel auf, dass Sam bisher noch nicht den Namen des Vaters genannt hatte.

„Sag Sammy, wer war dein Vater? Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja."

Ihr Blick richtete sich nun auf einen imaginären Punkt an die Decke und sie sagte in einer abwesend klingenden Stimme: „Glaub mir, das ist nicht wichtig. Es ist nur von Bedeutung, dass er nicht mehr lebt und das ist auch wirklich gut so." wich sie seiner Frage aus.

„Wer ist es?" hackte er nach.

„Bitte Sev das ist egal!" antwortete Sam wieder mit einer flehenden Stimme. Snape gab sich geschlagen, denn er wusste, irgendwann würde er es herausfinden.

Wieder herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Raum. Samantha glaubte schon, dass die Fragerei zu Ende war, doch der Professor machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Was ist nach dem Tod deines Vaters passiert?"

„Ich musste bei einem Bekannten von ihm leben." kam die knappe Antwort.

„Wieso musstest du? Und wo war das?"

„Er hatte meinem Dad versprochen, dass er für mich bis zu meinem 19. Geburtstag sorgt und ich auch danach immer bei ihm willkommen bin. Doch als ich endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, bin ich auch gleich abgehauen. Und diese Familie wo ich wohnen musste, kennst du sehr gut. Erinnere dich nur mal an die Szene auf dem Friedhof."

„Die Malfoys?" antwortete der Erstaunte.

„Ja!"

„Aber warum?"

„Wegen dem Schwur zwischen meinem Vater und Lucius. Außerdem wollten beide, dass ich mit Draco Nachkommen zeuge." erzählte sie verbittert.

„Hmm aber wenn ich Malfoy richtig verstanden habe, dann bist du noch Jungfrau. Also was ist da passiert?"

Sam warf einen tödlichen Blick in Sev´s Richtung bevor sie kalt antwortete: „Danke Herr Professor, den Fluch hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Aber ich möchte dir sagen, warum ich nicht mit Draco geschlafen habe. Zwischen uns entstand eine Freundschaft. Ok bei ihm ging es später noch weiter und er hat sich in mich verliebt. Und genau, weil er mich liebt, würde Draco mir niemals wehtun. Wir haben Lucius gesagt, wir würden später heiraten und uns das Beste für die Hochzeitsnacht aufheben. Zum Glück ist dieser Mann nicht nur blond sondern auch blöd und Narzissa wollte sowieso immer nur mein Glück, weil sie meine Vergangenheit kannte. Ich war für sie wie eine Tochter und Zissa hat sich rührend um mich gekümmert. Um sie tut es mir auch leid, aber ich konnte Lucius nicht mehr ertragen. Ich musste weg von dort und Draco hat mir geholfen."

„Draco Malfoy hat Gefühle? Ich wusste, mein Patensohn ist doch nicht so verdorben wie sein Vater. Aber sag, was hat Malfoy Senior gemacht, damit du ihn so hasst?"

„Glaub mir, dass willst du gar nicht wissen!" sagte sie leise und dabei kullerten vereinzelt ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen, die sie schnell wieder wegwischte. Severus bemerkte es trotzdem, als er noch einmal eindringlich fragte: „Was hat er dir angetan Samantha?"

„Lucius war so ein mieses Schwein. Er hätte mich am liebsten jeden Abend genommen, doch weil er dies nicht bekommen konnte, hat er seine Wut an mir ausgelassen. Fast jedes Mal hat er mich überall geschlagen und mir die schlimmsten Flüche auf den Hals gehext. Dabei hat dieser Mistkerl auch nicht vor den verbotenen Halt gemacht." Und nun fing sie heftig an zu weinen. Sev wusste wieder nicht was er machen sollte, also rückte er mit seinem Sessel etwas weiter an ihren und streichelte ihr zart über den Rücken. „Daher die ganzen Flecken und Narben hm?" Als Sam sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, zog er seine Hand sofort wieder zurück. iSie soll ja nicht denken, dass es jetzt zur Gewohnheit wird, dass ich sie in die Arme nehme und tröste. /i

„Ja, er war das alles. Und mein Vater auch."

Snape konnte das alles gar nicht so richtig glauben. _Sammy hat ja fast mehr in ihrer Kindheit durchgemacht als ich. Und das soll schon was heißen_. dachte er verbittert, als ihn auch schon die nächste Frage einfiel.

„Warum hab ich deine Verletzungen eigentlich vorher nicht gesehen? Ich meine, du warst nackt in der Badewanne und standest im Handtuch vor mir. Aber da sah deine Haut normal aus."

Nun wich ein kleines Lächeln auf Samanthas Gesicht. „Oh hört hört, unser Professor hat wohl noch nie etwas von Illusions-Zauber gehört?"

„Was? Und das hat gereicht um mich zu täuschen?"

„Jap, es funktioniert immer und überall bei jedem. Nur ist er schwierig anzuwenden und hält leider auch nicht all zu lange."

„Du hast anscheinend doch was drauf. Na ja jetzt brauchst du ihn ja nicht mehr."

„Ja, danke!"

Nach einer Weile kamen Sev noch ein paar Fragen ins Gedächtnis.

„Wir waren vorhin bei Lucius. Er sagte doch auf dem Friedhof, dass du den Dunklen Lord verraten hast. Warum hast du das gemacht? Und wie?"

„Er war ein Tyrann. Ich konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie weiter Unschuldige starben. Und du fragst mich, wie ich ihn verraten habe? Kannst du dich nicht mehr an die geheime Botschaft an Harry Potter vor dem finalen Kampf erinnern? Ich hab ihm die Schwachstelle seines größten Feindes mitgeteilt."

„DU warst das?" fragte Snape ungläubig. Natürlich konnte er sich an den mysteriösen Brief erinnern und auch an die paar Worte die darauf standen. Es war damals schwer zu glauben, dass Der-Junge-der-überlebte nur einen anderen mächtigen Zauberstab brauchte um seinen Feind auszulöschen. Aber es stimmte.

„Ja." antwortete Sam.

„Aber wie konntest du wissen, wie man ihn besiegt?"

„Wusste es eben." sagte sie leise.

„Woher?"

„Ich wusste eben alles über ihn."

„Von wem denn? Und wieso?" Sev wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Sie zögerte mit der Antwort und Angst lag in ihren Augen. Gerade als Sammy sprechen wollte, platzte Severus die Frage heraus, vor der sie sich so gefürchtet hatte.

„Er war dein Vater? Voldemort war DEIN Vater?"

**A/N/ Wenn Ihr wissen wollt, wie Sev reagiert, müsst ihr leider auf das nächste Kap warten. Sorry wegen dem Cliff, aber wollte doch mal sehen, ob ich das mit den Cliffhängern auch so gut kann wie die anderen g Ich beeil mich diesmal auch mit schreiben**

Achja ich überlege im übrigem gerade, ob ich mal ein Kap mit den ganzen Kommis meiner lieben Beta hochladen soll. Die Kleine setzt immer so geile Sprüche hinter manche Sätze, da fall ich fast vom Stuhl vor Lachen und komme fast gar nicht mehr zum korrigieren. Hier mal ein Beispiel: Ich beschreibe die Wohnung von unserem lieben Sevi, wie gemütlich es doch da ist und so. Und was les ich da in rot nach dieser Beschreibung „Das du da noch nicht eingezogen bist, wundert mich echt grins"

Also, falls mal wer mehr Interesse an diesen tollen Kommis hat, der braucht mir nur bescheid sagen und ich schicke euch mal per PN oder Mail einen Ausschnitt davon .

euch mal alle ganz fest knuddel Und lasst mir paar Kommis da, da freu ich mich immer wieder drüber :-) Kuchen und Kürbissaft dalass

Eure Sevi


End file.
